


Are We The Heroes?

by Winterkissed_Jasmine



Category: RWBY
Genre: I'm in crack-ship paradise motherfuckers, Other, i'm rosewick trash, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterkissed_Jasmine/pseuds/Winterkissed_Jasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Are we heroes keeping peace?</p><p>Or are we weapons?</p><p>Pointed at the enemy </p><p>So someone else can claim a victory? " </p><p>Cinder Fall, who's now considered Supreme Queen of all of Remnant into an apocalyptic war-zone. The Grimm are controlled by only Cinder, and to kill one, is to kill your whole family. The Alliance is an underground group, striving to take down Cinder before she destroys the world and the people in it. Ruby is one of their lead Huntresses, but as she's sent out to capture an old friend, things go for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash. Hope you like it!

Ruby ran her fingers over Crescent Rose's glossy metal-shine, flashing her reflection as she polished it. Some part of her scolded herself that cleaning her weapon was frivolous, but it made her feel...  _human._ It made her feel normal, like she wasn't sitting crossed-legged in a bunk in underground train-tracks, that she wasn't wearing the symbol of The Alliance, that she wasn't one of the top Huntress, that she wasn't on a quest to take down the Supreme Queen, Cinder Fall. Sitting here, the smell of polish in wafting up her nose, and her weapon beautifully on her lap, she could believe that she was back in Beacon, swinging from her top bunk, chatting with her teammates. 

"Ruby," Ruby's head jerked up at the familiar voice, recognizing the wild, golden hair, and bright, vicious red eyes. She gave her half-sister a small, harsh smile. There was a time when Yang's eyes remained only lilac, only red when she got extra-angry, but now they remained red 24/7. 

"What's up, Yang?" Ruby clicked every piece of Crescent Rose back together again, her fingers moving swiftly over the weapon, as she had already memorized where every thing was. Yang's new gauntlets were gleaming in the dim light they had. Ember Celica had been shattered in the fight between Yang and Mercury, and the first couple of months of using the new, strange gauntlets, which he dubbed as Silver Blood, was terrible and painful. But Yang was always the one to shoot back up to her feet, especially when she had something to fight for, like getting back at Mercury. Her golden blood craved his silver, tainted. 

"The Commander and General want to see you," There was a hard line to Yang's mouth as she said it, her red eyes flashing dangerously. When Ruby stood, she came almost to Yang's neck, and still had to crane up to look her in the eye. Yang was still drop-dead gorgeous, with a curvy figure that Ruby had somewhat inherited, but there was a dangerous air. She was no longer reckless, but vicious, without mercy, vengeful. Ruthless. The red eyes just made her look more deadly, and yet she still attracted both males and females, as they flocked to her air of authority. 

Ruby nodded slightly, and brushed past Yang, spotting Blake leaning against the wall in the shadows. Blake was always there, but there was the same haunted shadow in her amber eyes that made her even more silent, and Yang much more vicious. But Yang still loved Blake, even Ruby could tell. There were times, when Yang was holding Blake as she sobbed from a nightmare, that Ruby was  _sure_ Yang's eyes softened to a violet color, but every time it must have been a trick of the darkness, as they flashed blood-red the next moment. 

Still, Blake made Yang hold on to her own humanity, and for that, Ruby was grateful. She slung her cape around her shoulders, clipping it around her neck. No longer a bright crimson, shimmering like rose petals, instead it was a shadowy black, the color of onyx and the depths of hell, and gave her the title of  _Reaper._ She slid Crescent Rose back into it's resting point, and tried to remember the time where she carried her weapon around because she liked showing off, not because if she didn't, she would be slaughtered. 

It was difficult.

0o0

"You're sending  _me_ out?" Surprise laced her words. She didn't do retrieval missions. Blake did that, as she was more able to slink through the shadows and get away before anyone noticed. Ruby and Yang did the more head-on attacks, where they fought against the Supreme Queen's armies, trying to inch their way one step closer to finalizing her take down. She and Yang were an unstoppable force, slaughtering hundreds between the both of them, and yet coming out with less than a scratch. 

The Commander frowned, her lighter green eyes glinting coldly as she straightened. Goodwitch had shattered when Ozpin had vanished, but her way of shattering was fighting her way back to the top, snarling, with her own army. She would take down Cinder with her own hands if she could, and Ruby knew that. 

Winter stepped in, her emblem that stated her as general gleaming on her chest. "We're sending you out because you're most familiar with him, Rose." Ruby knew she was dancing in dangerous ground, knew that Winter was pressing down against her.  She still hadn't forgiven Ruby for the events that happened at the fall of Beacon, and sometimes she wondered if Goodwitch did either. In both situations, it didn't matter. They all knew how valuable she was to the Alliance, and how if she wanted, she could slaughter all of them and could  _truly_ earn the title of Reaper. 

"Not to mention, I think it would be  _best_ if Yang not get involved with these matters." Ruby's eyes snapped quickly to Goodwitch, and there's was a steely glint in the silver, a vicious warning to watch where the Commander was going. "You know how easy she can  _snap._ " There was a mocking tilt to Goodwitch's words, and Ruby stiffened, forcing her arms to stay at her side instead of drifting toward her weapon. 

Yes, Ruby knew how easy Yang could snap. She still had the scars to prove it, in fact. Ruby exhaled sharply, before letting the silent, cold mask fall across her face. "Where do I find him?" 

Goodwitch's lips twitched into an amused smile. "Oh, and Ruby?" The Reaper paused at the doorway. "Don't kill him... but don't be afraid to maim him a little." The feral, gleaming grin on the Reaper's face wasn't faked.

0o0

The man stumbled blearily through the town's empty alleyways, swaying dangerously on his feet. He was terribly drunk, and everything looked fuzzy, soft, and he thought that the pile of trash and rats beside him would be a very good place to rest. He really should've dyed his hair, he thought, studying his reflection in a dirty puddle. And maybe gotten some eye contacts from Cinder. Either way, he was all too recognizable. But he had been dancing around the Alliance for the past month, and it had become more amusing when they realized that each time he was drunker than before. 

_The two Hunters stalked toward him, brandishing their weapons with deadly efficiency. He fought them off almost lazily, sparks gleaming off their blades as they hit his own cane. When he finally got tired of playing this game, he fired a quick shot at their feet, blowing them backwards._

_"Just let yourself get caught, Torchwick!" One of them snarled, on his feet again, leveling his gun toward the thief._

_Roman smiled drunkenly at him as he answered. "No, you're not the one." Then he shot another bullet at the ground, and the area around them exploded into thick fog. When it faded, the two Hunters found themselves alone in the alleyway._

That was how it had been for the last month. He was waiting for someone special. He didn't want just any Hunter. He wanted the one that haunted his dreams and nightmares. 

And he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts, staring at the murky puddle, that he didn't notice the other shape that appeared in front of him, also reflected off the water. He saw a billowing cape, and his heart jumped. But when he looked up, it was a woman in a black hood. Not a red one. He exhaled sharply, and stepped forward, trying to shove his way past, when the sound of metal unfolding screeched in the silent air, and suddenly he found himself staring into cold, heartless silver eyes, and a scythe curved around his throat.

A smile cracked at his broken lips, and he bowed his head, a breathless laugh coming from his throat. "Finally. They actually sent you. I've been trying to get it through their-" His voice was cut off as a leg slammed out, knocking his own feet from underneath him, and forcing him to his knees. 

He grinned. "I always thought it would be you getting on your knees before me, not the other way around." He tilted his head to the sky, and the broken moonlight gleamed in his cat-like emerald eyes, and another kick would've sent him sprawling if he didn't catch himself with his hands.

He twisted his head to look up at the girl, and realized she wasn't quite a girl anymore. The years had been both quite nice to her, and quite bad. Adulthood had defined her, giving her curves and a bosom to follow, along with a couple of more inches that went well with her legs. She hadn't ditched the combat skirt, now underlined with ripped tights that showed moon-colored flesh beneath it. Her hair had lengthened, running past her shoulder and bound into a messy braid.  But her eyes were dark, and the emotions that had once shown on every inch were gone, almost as if they were dead. She had ditched the red cape too, and adopted a black one, with gave her a much more morose appearance, and reflected the dark shadows in those steel eyes. 

"Gotta admit Red, the years have been nice to you," He gave a charming smirk, knowing well that his own good looks hadn't left him either. She seemed completely disinterested, and curved the scythe around his neck, pressing a button that turned it more in a sickle shape, sliding closer to his throat. 

There was a moment, he thought, that the flat eyes stormed with something more. Fury, pain, sadness, before it steeled over again. "I've been ordered to capture you," Her voice sounded zoned out, but some part of Roman knew it was similar to when she was a child. 

There was a low chuckle that made his heart sink, and when he turned, he saw the familiar bright red eyes and green hair. "Hey Em, long time no see, yeah?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to trash-fic.com
> 
> Join me, on this wonderful adventure, as I make you feel pain.

Ruby twisted herself in front of Roman, who was still on his knees, and still managed to look smug about this situation. She slammed Crescent Rose into the ground, growling slightly when Emerald let out a twinkling laugh. "Hey Rubes, how's it going darling?" She was doing the fake, preppy voice she used while the other girl had pretended to be their friend... Her grip tightened on the handle of her scythe, a snarl pulling her lips back.

And then the shadows shifted, and out came more, Grimm chained by the Queen's army, and she hesitated slightly, glancing back at Roman. She couldn't fight all of them, not while keeping Roman out of their grip as well. She shifted slightly, pressing her foot into the ground, pulling her scythe up, giving her every look of about to slam into Emerald, who chuckled and pulled out her own weapons.

And more quickly than any of them could react, she folded Crescent Rose and clipped it back into her belt, before whirling and scooping up Roman, and vanishing in a whirl of rose petals. Emerald let out an annoyed sigh, and flicked her wrist toward the soldiers. "Release them, they'll find her." She twirled her weapons in her hands, whistling boredly as her group released their chained Grimm, and watched them run after the girl and thief. 

0o0

Roman clung to Red as they sped through the town alleyways, and soon through the forest. She watched her eyebrows furrow slightly, and he knew that it was difficult to both keep her semblance going, and carry him, but she pushed on. The wind whipped through his hair, tugging on his delicate, fox-colored hair, and he felt her speed up slightly, the force pressing him deeper into her chest. 

Normally, he wouldn't have minded this position. After all, it wasn't every day you were, quite literally, shoved into a woman's breasts, but right now, being chased by Grimm intent on tearing both him and his detainer, wasn't really a good time to cop a feel. Well, actually, maybe being chased down by deadly Grimm  _was_ a good time to cop a feel. Now then never, right?

He was still thinking about when he noticed that they were aiming straight toward a large, dark gray object. A mountain. He tugged on Red's shirt, screamed against the rushing wind. "Smashing us against a rock won't make your boss happy!"

He felt, rather than heard, her growl, and then they were shooting up the side of the mountain, sprinting nearly vertical upwards. He gripped Red even tighter, all while totally not screaming. Okay, so maybe he screamed just a little, but when you're in a position of someone who's carrying you and who's running up the mountain, screaming is totally accepted. When Red slipped through the mouth of the cave, he felt his screaming wind down, gripping her even tighter.

It was enough to distract her, and they stumbled, slamming into the ground  _hard._ They tumbled through the cave, finally coming to a stop when Roman's back slammed against the far end, and Red landed on top. She gasped out, her breath coming out in short pants, and he felt the same way, winded. And it didn't help either, that Red was straddling him. In fact, it made his breaths come out a tad more labored. 

She glanced down, saw what position they were in, her face curling into disgust before she rolled off, darting toward the edge of the cave mouth. He followed her, leaning out to stare at the dark valley below. There was nothing he could see, or hear, but he saw her tense, her eyes scanning the trees, when he finally saw them. 

There were almost 20 beowolves creeping along the edge of the forest, their heads turned up, sniffing the air around him, before catching their scent. Red cursed, and reached to grab her weapon, only to stop when Roman grabbed her wrist. 

"Are you out of your fucking mind? You can't possibly fight all those by yourself, Red!" Red cocked her head to the side, and a slow, cold smile came to her lips as she pulled her arm out of her grip, and dove off the side of the mountain. 

He watched in awe as she twisted her body, unsheathing her scythe and pressing herself on the hilt, firing off shots, increasing her speed down. The beowolves heard the gunfire, turning, their howls ripping through the air. They ran toward her, and just as she reached them, she vanished, only to appear several feet above them, firing quick shots that severed heads from their bodies. 

When she fell, she fell by cleaving the area around her, slicing several Grimm in half, the blood washing over her in dark, red splatters. Her slices became faster, more vicious, as she darted between the bodies of the Grimm, her scythe an extension of her own body as she used it to fly herself around the valley, blade singing in the air as it carved through the flesh and bone of the monsters. 

One of them lunged at her unprotected back, tearing through the black throat, and catching her by the shoulder. Roman would've cried out, if he hadn't known that it would do know good. Still, something inside of him jolted when he saw her stumble, but she caught her foot, whirling as she brought her scythe up, cleaving the Grimm straight in half. He could hear her laugh from up here.  _Shit, she was getting joy out of killing these things._

When the final one lay slaughtered on the ground, she turned and darted up the side of the mountain again, slamming through the mouth of the cave and skidding to a halt on her knees. Ragged gasps came from her chest as she kneeled there, her cloak in tatters, and her breath coming out in what almost sounded like sobs. 

Roman hesitated before reaching out a hand. "Red? That was pretty badass, Red." She rounded on him, her silver eyes wide, a snarl on her mouth. Her face was splattered with the blood of the Grimm, and with the damn black cloak, made her look almost terrifying. 

Roman threw up his hands, inching away. "Hey, Red. I'm not Grimm.  _Red._ " His voice twisted with alarm as Red slid her scythe open, looking furious. He could tell she was caught in the bloodlust, the ferocity that pulsed through her, and he was just the closest thing with flesh and bone that could be ripped apart. "Come on, Red, let's kiss and make up!" He continued to back away, until his back slammed against the cave walls, scrambling for his cane... which was left all the way at the mouth of the cave.  _Shit. Shit. Shit._

She rounded in front of him, her scythe raising. There was poison in her eyes, and fury in the way she bared her teeth like a feral animal. He couldn't exactly blame her for her anger either. He had done some terrible things, both what she believed he did, and what he actually did. He had caused pain, and he had no doubt that she wanted to make up for every second that he put on her. Her breath ghosted across his cheek as she leaned up on her toes, bringing her face inches away from his. Her silver eyes shone with a hurricane storming inside, blazing a gray fire. The smell of rose petals pressed against him, almost clogging up his senses, and left him gasping. The scythe's tip was inches away from his face as she tilted closer and he closed his eyes, waiting for the pain...

And then her head fell on his shoulder, the weapon clattering on the ground, and small Red collapsing against his chest. Roman's arms wrapped around her automatically, and he stared down. The girl wasn't even conscious! And as his hand ghosted across her shoulder, he realized why. 

Roman slid Red down on the cave floor, and yanked off her stupid cape, finding deep, long gashes down the side of her back and shoulder. "Dammit, Red." He frantically tore through her shirt, pressing the cloak against the bleeding cuts. He had no idea how to do stitches, so all he had was binding the wound down, and hoping to whatever fucked up god they had that Red could do her own. 

He leaned against the wall, watching her chest moving weakly up and down. He dragged his leg up, and tucked it under his arm, wondering what the fuck he was trying to do, as thunder crackled outside, and rain flashed. 

0o0

The roar made the palace walls quake, and the objects in the room to alight into flame. Emerald stumbled back, her face blanching slightly at Cinder's anger.

"You idiot!" Cinder slammed her palms against the table, her fire-colored eyes gleaming viciously bright. The flames curled around her like a kiss, breathing across the small room. Mercury leered behind Cinder, his gray eyes glinting tauntingly at Emerald's failure. "You let all of them go? Do you know how valuable Torchwick, and if we had that goddamn girl..." Cinder threw her arm out, and sent shards of glass slicing at the other girl.

Emerald flinched, raising her arm to block her eyes, but doing nothing to stop the slicing pain. She deserved this after all, by letting the two go. "The beowolves caught her scent, they can find it again!" Cinder snarled again, stalking straight toward Emerald.

"No, we can't! The girl isn't that stupid to leave her scent twice! She'll be back to Goodwitch by the end of the night." Cinder cracked her hand across Emerald's cheek, with enough force to send the girl to her knees. 

"If I may, Supreme Queen," Mercury stepped forward, a smirk on his face. "There is a storm that's brewing, which means that wherever their hideout is, they'll be staying there." Cinder paused, studied him, before releasing a small, ferocious grin.

"Thank you, pet." She purred, stroking his face with gentleness. "You just saved her hide." Emerald was still on the floor when Cinder walked back, the jewels on her anklet clinking. "Mercury, you'll go after them. Obviously she's worthless."

Emerald bowed her head slightly, her jaw locking in anger as Cinder left the room. Mercury chuckled as he followed, kicking the dust idly. "Guess she's finally seen your real colors, Em." He paused, glanced down, and sneered. "And looks like she realizes they're just as ugly as the rest of you." 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your up in canon ground, I'm in crack-ship space.

Ruby awoke to pain lacing through her back. She sat up sharply, crying out as it spasmed through her back, warmth creeping out as her wounds started bleeding again. She closed her eyes, tried to remember how she ended up in this position. She remembered flying down the mountain side, she remembered blood washing over her body, she remembered  _laughing_ as she sliced them in half. She remembered a short amount of pain, before she cleaved whatever did it in half. 

After that, she was lost. It was a haze of red, and she couldn't remember what she did. Ruby glanced down at her ripped clothes in disgust, and found her cloak wrapped around her like a blanket, even though it was crusted with dried blood and torn into threads. 

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty. Glad you could join me," The sarcastic voice made her turn, her hackles raised as her hand shot to her weapon, and grabbed at...nothing. The panic must've been evident on her face, as Torchwick let out a low chuckle. He was sitting against the wall across from her, his eyes gleaming bright green in the shadows of the cave, and she could see the glint of his smile. "Don't fret, Red, I got your weapon right here." It was in his lap, one hand resting comfortably against it as if petting a small animal. 

She let out a growl and tried to stand, only to have her back spasm. She fell to her knees, biting back a whimper. A warm hand pressed against her warm, and her head jerked up. Torchwick was crouched beside her, holding her down. "Calm down, Red, you'll just hurt yourself even more." He eased her back down, allowing her to lean against the other wall, before taking his position in front of her. Her hand shot up, snatching Crescent Rose from his arms, tucking it in her 

"We have to leave," She said shortly, her senses trained on Torchwick, while she tried to summon enough aura to start patching up her wounds. It was falling short, and she cursed. She had used too much running Torchwick here, and fighting those beowolves. 

"Well, unless you want to risk that storm, I don't think we're going anywhere." Her head snapped toward the opening of the cave, and realized that it was storming outside, the wind howling, rain snapping. It wasn't dark because it was night-time, it was dark because the storm-clouds were blocking out the sun. "Don't you want to spend time with me, Red?" His teasing smile flashed, and another growl pulled at her lips. 

She shoved her hand into her pocket, and groaned when she couldn't find her scroll. She must've dropped it sometime last night while fighting, and it was most likely that the rain had ruined it. She slammed her head against the back of the stone wall, staring hard up at the ceiling.

"We can't just stay in this cave. We don't have food." Ruby shook her head slightly, and glanced up, feeling his burning gaze on her. His face looked completely serious, his fingers twisting at the end of his clothes. She didn't like that look, she preferred when he was taunting, because it gave her reason to get angry at him. 

She closed her eyes, brought up the great leader that allowed her to raise ranks. "We'll wait until the storm lessens, then we'll go find a town. I'll figure out how to call the Commander, and she'll send troops."

Roman's eyes alighted with interest, and he leaned forward slightly. "She'll?" His smile made something inside her curdle. "Your Commander is a woman?"

Ruby gave him a bland look before turning to stare at the mouth of the cave. "You'll find out soon enough, Torchwick." She fell in silence, cradling Crescent Rose in her hands, delicately scraping off the chunks of dried blood, and feeling his gaze burn into her. 

0o0

Roman watched her silently, her long hair falling in chunks over her eyes, and hiding the silver eyes. He twirled the cane in his fingers, watching the lightning glint of the metal. "So, I guess I can't really call you Red, yeah?" 

"I didn't want you to call me that anyway," She said shortly, her head resting against the stone wall. Another silence.

"I think I liked you better with the red hood," Red's eyes snapped open, and he met them with a grin. "Red suits you more than black." 

Those eyes narrowed slightly, and he saw her hand spasm on the weapon, as if she wanted to pull the trigger. "I liked it better when the world wasn't in an apocalyptic state and my friends were alive," Her smile was razor-sharp, and he felt his own fade, letting his eyes trail away. Her aura was a burning flame, the edges tinted with shadow, and it made him feel wary, wondering what spark would set her off. 

"That was all Cinder," He said in a low voice, glaring at the cane in his palms. He could almost feel her sneer.

"Cinder didn't help collect all the dust that served as the bomb." Roman didn't answer, his fingers clenching tight around his cane. It _was_ mostly his fault, that was true. He had collected the dust that formed the bomb that destroyed the world, but he hadn't known. Cinder had tricked him into believing that she was going to give it to the White Fang and her army and they would be an unstoppable force.

Instead, she had combined the dust and when it dropped, it exploded with enough force that sent the earth into a diseased land, the Grimm growing stronger as fear and pain rushed across every city. It made him sick. Roman looked up, and saw that Red was watching him, her silver eyes narrowed in thought.

"Why the black hood, anyway?" He forced a lightness to his words, and was glad when it made her flick her gaze away.

"It represents mourning." Her voice softened slightly, and her silver eyes took on a faded look. "The whole Alliance wears black. It signifies what the country was, and what it is now. It mourns our dead people, slaughtered by Cinder's forces." Her eyes looked up, and she leaned forward, her voice turning to flint.

"Why are you here now, Torchwick?" She hissed, words snapping like a whip. "The Alliance haven't seen a trace of you since before the bomb. Why  _now?_ What is she planning?" She pressed forward, crossing the distance between them swiftly. Her face was consorted in pain, but the chance of learning something new seemed to strengthen her. 

Roman held up his hands, trying to fend her off from coming any closer. "Hey, watch the questions!" Her silver eyes were blazing through him, scorching the insides of his stomach, breathing fire through every nerve of his body. "I'm not under torture with your people yet."

He flinched as her scythe came slamming out, crashing through the stone floor as if it were nothing but soft dirt. "You could be." The glint in her eyes made him think that she wasn't kidding. 

"Jesus Christ, Red! Okay, okay." She backed off, sitting back against the wall beside him. The smell of copper and blood was over-washed by her all too familiar scent of rose petals. "Let's do something, then. A secret for a secret? No lying, pure truth."

He thought that she would sneer and deny, instead she gazed at him curiously, before nodding slightly, the smallest of smiles brushing her lips. "You first," She tilted her head up toward him, and his stomach twisted painfully. 

"How did they know I was in that city?" Her eyes flickered slightly, and he studied her carefully, wondering if she was going to lie to him.

"You were spotted by a bartender who works for us. You've been staying in towns until they find you, so I got there in time." Roman cocked his head, grinning. 

"And how did you find me so quickly, Red?" He murmured in a low voice, and one of her eyebrows tilted up.

"It's my turn," He let out a low chuckle, and leaned back. He saw the gears turning in her head as she thought of a question. "Why didn't you go immediately to Emerald when she intercepted us? You could've gotten free."

His smile faded slightly, and he looked away from her, gazing at the mouth of the cave, the lightning flashing and reflecting their sodden home. "That's kind of a hard question, Red." 

"No lying, pure truth." She reminded him, and he couldn't help but snort. 

"Well, I didn't immediately run into Emerald's welcoming arms because I'm not... ah... very welcome with Cinder either." 

"What do you mean?"

He tapped a finger on her nose, and she jerked back swiftly. "Nuh-uh, kid." His smirk grew, and so did her scowl. "My turn."

"Fine."

"Where's your teammates, Red? Don't they usually follow you around like lost puppies?"

It was the wrong question to ask. A shield slammed down, and her eyes turned into ice as she turned away. "I think we should get some rest," She said sharply, her tone holding no room for complaints as she curled on the floor. Her cloak came to a rest over her body, and he let out a low laugh. 

"No lying, just truth." He murmured, slowing leaning back and closing his own eyes. 

"It's not lying. It's just not answering the question."

He couldn't help but grin.

_"Whatever lets you sleep at night, Red."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama Trash is here, remember I love you! (I also love this trash couple, so.)

_Ruby arced her scythe though the air, slamming into Cinder's double blades, sparks rushing off the colliding metal. She pressed closer, seeing Cinder's amber eyes gleam, and shoved harder. The other woman ducked, jerking her daggers away, letting the scythe fly over her head, along with Ruby. She dug the hilt into the dirt, flipping over Cinder, firing off a shot that sent her flying into the air._

_"Just give up, Ruby." Cinder taunted, whipping her arm through the air and sending sharps of flaming glass toward her head. Ruby ducked, rolling and bringing Crescent Rose toward Cinder's legs, which she leaped over easily. "You aren't going to win. Ozpin is gone, what more do you have to fight for?"_

_Their blades danced at a terrifying speed, and Ruby was barely holding the other woman off. But all she needed was a few moments, enough for her teammates and JNPR to get rid of the rest of Cinder's army. Ruby slammed her scythe into her daggers, and felt triumphant as one skidded off to the side. Ruby kicked it farther, and turned back to Cinder, who smirked at her even though she was one dagger left._

_Cinder wagged her fingers, a ball of flame arcing toward Ruby, forcing her to dive out of the way again. "Can't you fight without your magic?" She snarled, trying to ignore the fighting going on around them._

_"Magic_ _is a weapon, Ruby Rose. It's just like your sword, but instead, more powerful."  They circled each other, one with a wolf's smile, the other with steel eyes. "Join my side, Ruby, and I'll end the fight. Your friends won't die, everyone will live." It was enough to make Ruby hesitate._

_"My friends won't die," She slammed her scythe into Cinder's single dagger, and those fiery eyes flicked to somewhere behind Ruby, the wolf smile growing._

_"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Ruby whirled, and felt her whole body lock in place._

_Weiss was on her knees, gasping, her sword several feet away. Torchwick was standing over her, a cheshire smile on his face. He was holding a thin sword, the end tapering off to a curved handle, and he arced over Weiss' head._

_"Weiss!" The scream tore from her throat, and she forgot the fight, Cinder, she forgot everything. She tried to lunge forward, but a burning grip dragged her back, holding in her place._

_"You see that, Ruby?" Cinder murmured in her ear as Weiss raised her hand, weakly fending Torchwick off, trying to send out shards of ice that simply shattered on his clothing. "All your friends will die, no matter what you do, because you're_ weak. _"_

_The smile on Torchwick's face grew larger, splitting his face into two as he dove the rapier straight through Weiss' chest. There was a still moment, where the battle went silent, and a shrill sound erupted. It took Ruby several moments to understand that it was coming from herself, a scream that burned through her like flames, that scorched her insides, a scream that tore her apart._

_Something slammed into the side of her head, and she fell to her knees, her eyesight tinging in shadows. All she saw was Cinder saunter away, and a large button in her hand. Her eyesight when black, then came back._

_Torchwick was standing above her, glancing toward Cinder as she commanded the remaining troops, who seemed to have given up as soon as Ruby and Weiss had fallen. She tried to argue weakly as Torchwick dragged her silently off the side, tucking her under debris._

_The last thing she saw before going to complete unconsciousness was his forest-green eyes changing to brown and pink._

Ruby jerked awake, biting back the screams that wanted to come out, swallowing back the thundering of her heart, and the soft pants her breath came out as. Nightmares weren't something new. Ever since that day... Ever since that day they tightened their old, suffocated her at night until anything but sleep was better. She wiped her fingers over her face, drying away the tears. She rolled over, ready to try and get some more sleep, until she came face to face with Torchwick, lying directly on top of her hood.

She jerked away, biting back another cry, wondering why in all gods hell he was sleeping so close to her. But waking him wouldn't be any better, as he would see the tears on her cheeks, the redness rimming her eyes. He would think of her as weak. But if she didn't, she was trapped. With her wound, she didn't think she had enough strength to yank it from underneath him. 

Sleeping, Torchwick looked... almost human. A small smile played on lips, as if he were having a good dream, his breath coming out deep and even, brushing against her cheeks. Ruby bit back a sigh, rolling over so her back was to him. Even if he looked human, her nightmare sent rolls of disgust through her stomach. Weiss' blood was still on his hands, she had watched him kill her. 

When she came back to consciousness that day, the smell of something acrid and disgusting tainted the air as she forced the debris off of her self. Cinder had already activated the bomb, leaving the world in a land of trench, burnt scars ripped across the earth, the smell of human flesh and burnt buildings and smoke curling through the air. She would've been burnt to smithereens if the debris hadn't been covering her.

It was Goodwitch who found Ruby, sobbing over Weiss' charred corpse, having to drag Ruby away screaming. It was Yang who found her, curled in a ball on the floor of where they had taken residence, and slapped Ruby out of it. Literally. She had burst, punching and screaming, blaming Ruby, kicking her until Ruby stood and fought back.

Her thoughts tore away as an arm slid across her hip, and dragged her backwards. A warm breath whispered in her ear. "I always liked to cuddle in the morning," Her whole body seemed to freeze, her mind screaming at her to pull away, while she stayed still. The embrace was almost... comforting. And she hated herself for thinking it. For thinking about the last time she had been in this situation. The last time she had been locked in an embrace, she had turned to look up into steel colored eyes, her mouth curving into a smile...

 _No._ Her body finally reacted, and her elbow slammed back straight into Torchwick's chest, causing a loud gasp as he jerked away. "Jesus Christ, Red, I was only kidding." He gasped out as she backed away. 

She leveled Crescent Rose at him, her eyes glinting. "Don't do that again." 

His lips curled into a smirking grin.  _"You're so pretty when you're mad."_

_0o0_

Red was mad. He could tell by the way she vigorously cleaned out her stupid weed-whacker. Also by the angry glint in her eyes whenever she looked up, and caught his gaze. It was probably because of him dragging her toward him and snuggling up. Or maybe it was because of his mocking grin. Either way, she still looked pretty when she got angry.

"You never answered my question," He said, a small smirk on his face.

Her gaze could've cut through iron. "Shouldn't you already know of them? After all, you're Cinder's dog."

His smile faded with that, and he stared up at the dark cave ceiling. He had done a lot of studying of the cave walls, mostly because there was no where else to look. Other than Red of course. But she was a little unbearable with that scowl on her face. Maybe she would look better if she had less clothing on.

"It's been a long time since Cinder's ever confided with me."

She looked interested at that. "What do you mean?"

"Is that one of you're questions?"

Red flushed at that, and Roman couldn't help but grin, feeling as if he won some battle. She studied him, before nodding.

He stretched, crossing his arms behind his neck. "Well, you probably won't believe me, but I've been Cinder's prisoner for the last year. Actually, before that battle even happened."

Her silver eyes narrowed. "That's not true." She hissed, and he wondered if she would try to whip out her weapon, even though it was still dismembered. "I _saw_ you at that battle." There was a tremor in her words, pain lacing her anger, and his stomach sunk slightly when he realized that the glint in her eye wasn't fury, but tears. 

Roman had his own sadness, and he sighed again. "It's the truth, Red. I have no reason to lie about my partner one-upping me and taking me as a prisoner."

"Then how were you there at the battle?" 

"Is  _that_ one of your questions?" 

She looked like she was about to beat him even with a dismantled weed whacker. "Just answer the question."

His smile twisted into a grin.  _Score for me._ "Let's just say that I trusted someone, and thought they would be loyal to me... and they weren't." His voice turned bitter, his hand tightening around his cane. 

She was still staring at him, waiting for the story, and he sighed. "Her name was Neo. Blondie fought her once, on the train, remember?" When she nodded, he continued. "I rescued her when she was barely a toddler from the streets. I thought she was going to help me escape from the hellhole of a prison that Cinder was, until she ratted me out, and Cinder threw me into an actual prison." 

"That doesn't explain how you were at the battle." 

"Damn it Red, I'm getting there. Can't a man have a dramatic pause?" Even as he joked, there was a tightness in his voice that even he heard, pain that crept up while he wasn't looking. "Neo's semblance was illusion. It was how we go away so many times. It was how the crowd thought that Yang attacked Mercury at the Vytal Festival, all those fun things that you had no idea what happened." He gave a sharp, cold smile. "I'm sure you can guess what she did at the battle."

She fell silent there, a small sound coming from her throat. "I didn't realize..."

" _The ignorant never do."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama Trash here! Hello kiddies, this chapter is really trashy.

Ruby struggled to stand, her fingers digging into the stone walls as she forced herself to her feet. The pain lacing through her back made her want to scream. Instead, she locked her jaw, forced herself to take a step, and another, until she reached the mouth of the cave. The rain splattered her face as her toes went to the edge. It came down hard, the valley below practically a swamp, growing deeper and deeper.

"Whacha doing, Red?" She almost threw a rock at the voice behind her. She could spend only so long in a cave with that idiot, and if she had to spend a few days more, she would tell Goodwitch to fuck off and she would stab Torchwick himself. She sighed, and turned around, finding Torchwick staring at her, like he had been for the last couple of days. His green eyes raked across her, and the grin grew, one of his eyebrows arcing. The scowl she gave him only made his smirk grow larger.

"We need to leave," Her breath came out sharply as she forced herself to walk straight. His smile seemed to fade.

"You can't even walk, how do you expect to carry me to another town?" She didn't want to admit it, but he had a point. She was trying to save enough aura to be able to dart down the mountain, but if she wasn't careful, she could send them tumbling down instead. But Ruby didn't like Torchwick to be the voice of reason. 

"Don't you worry about it." She said shortly, turning away from him. In all honesty, she was frightened. If she couldn't get enough speed to get down from the mountain, then Cinder's forces would be right on their tail as they had to lug through the forest without speed on their sides. 

A warm hand pressed against her wrist, turning her around. She found herself locked in the heated glare of Roman Torchwick, his lips pursed in anger. 

"I know you're all badass and powerful, Red, but you can't just push this away." He stepped closer, and her body didn't seem to want to back away. His breath slid across her cheek, and she turned her head away slightly, finding it harder and harder to breath. "If Cinder, or Emerald, or Mercury-" She flinched at that name, and pulled away. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"If one of them came through the forest while we were walking, you wouldn't be able to fight them."

The fire inside flared to life. "Don't underestimate what I can do!" She snarled back, and he raked a hand through his hair, messing it up even more.

"I don't Red! I know you can do some pretty badass stuff! I saw it with my own two eyes!" His voice was raising to a shout. "But if you can't even defend yourself from me, how in the hell are you going to defend yourself from Cinder's forces?"

Something snapped inside of her, and Crescent Rose came whirling out, slamming hard into the ground. "Take out your weapon." She hissed, her lips curling into a snarl.

Roman backed away immediately, irritation flashing in his green eyes. "No, Red, we're not doing a dick measuring contest." 

He barely blocked her slice with his own cane, metal against metal sparking off as he stumbled back by the force of it. "Red, enough!" His words came in distantly, through a haze of anger and fury. All the emotions she had been bottling up since the battle, since she watched her own teammate, her  _partner_ die in the hands of the monster standing before her, the constant anger of Yang, the silence of Blake, the nightmares that kept her from sleeping, all spilled out of the tiny tear in her heart. She knew that it wasn't Torchwick's fault, she knew that Yang was only taking out her anger because she didn't know how to do anything else, and she knew that Blake only kept silent because she didn't know what else to say, but every thing felt like shards of glass in her stomach. 

The demons inside her head taunted, they sneered, they howled.  _It's all your fault, it's all your fault, it's all your fault. Who let Weiss die? You. Who helped sent this world into destruction? You. All you, sweet-cheeks._ She fought because fighting was all she had left. All she knew. Her life was made of murder, of slaughter, of enjoying the blood splashing back on you. When she fought, she fought because if she didn't, she would fall apart. 

Ruby wanted so badly to stop fighting. She didn't want to slaughter, she didn't want to kill. She just wanted things to go back to... normal. She wanted to be able to swing toward Weiss' bed, and grin at her partner's annoyed face. Ruby wanted to wrap her arms around Yang, and laugh, and joke, and throw food at each other. She wanted to enjoy the silence of Blake, who seemed to understand. She just wanted to stop.

Ruby didn't register her scythe falling to the ground to a thud. She didn't register herself falling to the ground in a thud, her knees stinging from the contact as she slammed her whole weight on them. What she did register was Roman's arms closing around her, and remembered the warmth. It reminded her of curling up on Uncle Qrow's lap, and him reading her the fairy-tales of great Hunters and Huntresses rushing in to save the day. It reminded her of when she was sad, and Yang would always be there, Yang who was full of bone-breaking strength, handling her so gently. It reminded her of her brief memories of her mother, who ran her fingers over her cheeks, and nipped at her fingers.

The cry that came out of her was a wolf's howl, searching for her pack that wasn't there. A cry for those she had lost; her mother, her father, Weiss, her sister, Blake, Qrow, and herself. When Roman pulled her onto his lap, pressing Ruby into his chest, she didn't argue. Instead, she sobbed into his shirt.

o0o

Roman gently stroked Red's hair, his fingers tangling in their wild tresses, wondering what his past self would say. Probably, _Grab her wallet!_ The now him instead pressed his lips against her temple, feeling her hands press against his chest, digging into his shirt. It sent warm electricity flowing through his nerves. It lit him on fire and at the same time cooled him down. Part of him didn't like, the other wanted to revel in it, because that part hadn't felt it in so long. 

He had affairs, of course, back when he was a master thief and practically running Vale, but they hadn't been  _real._ Hell, he had even had a fling with Cinder, and yet it was made up of anger and twisted smiles, of smirking and biting. Roman believed that eventually, he would've had feelings for Cinder, until he found her in bed with some lacky of hers. Even then, he couldn't blame the other participant. Cinder was a flame, and they were just moths, drifting toward the light, only to be burned and die.  

He should've pushed her away. After all, Red was his enemy, for fuck's sake, she captured him and was dragging him to her boss so they could torture whatever information he had out of him! Roman shouldn't have even pulled her into his arms in the first place. 

Instead, he pulled her closer, nuzzling into the smell of roses and tears, drawing as much comfort from holding her as she did him. Her breath ghosted across his throat as she pushed closer, as if trying to burrow into his flesh, and he probably would've let her.

 _Dammit, Red._ She tilted her head up slightly, and Roman realized he had said it aloud. 

"What?" She had stopped crying, but tears still glistened on her cheeks, shining like silver stars shedding from the two moons above. He reached up, and gently brushed the tears away, a sudden gruffness tightening through his chest. 

"I said you're ruining my favorite shirt," Red glanced down at the blood-stained, mud wrecked, grass speckled shirt, and released a cracked laugh. He didn't think there was a better sound in the world.

"Do you want me to move?" 

In answer, he pulled her closer, keeping careful not to put pressure on her wounds. In his years of running from the police, from the Hunters and Huntresses, he had never felt true fear. Sure, he felt scared, but with those scares came enough adrenaline that pushed him through it. But for the first time since he was a child, he felt fear gazing into the anger-laced eyes of Red. All the times before, sure she had been angry, but he never thought it would come to anything.

Something inside of her had snapped though, and he could see it in her silver eyes, all the wrath, the pain, the sadness, that had been weighing on her, spilled out. He didn't want to her, not when she was breaking inside, and was glad when she fell to her knees.

The only think he could offer was himself, and she accepted it, curling up against him. He continued to pet her hair gently, running from the crown of her head to the small of her spine in long, lazy motions. 

"Roman," She murmured, and it sent a jolt through him. She hadn't ever said his name before. It was always Torchwick, said in disdain and disgust. Never his actual name. It sent a shudder down his spine. 

"Mmm?" He asked, his voice sounding rough to even in own ears.

"We need... to leave..." Something was strange about her voice, and he glanced down, seeing the flush on her cheeks. He raised his hand, pressing against her face, finding it feverish. Letting out a curse, he turned her over, ripping through the shirt to look at her wounds. Red streaks ran up around the pale skin, and he cursed again, this time more colorful.

"Red? Red, you need to get up. We have to go to another town"

Her smile curled up lazily. " _That's my line."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter!

Roman slipped his arms around Ruby's fevered form, dragging her to the edge, carrying her stupid weed-whacker tucked under one arm. "Red?" She glanced up, smiling weakly. "Red, I need you to stand up and take us down there." She sighed, and shifted out of his arms, swaying weakly. Her silver eyes seemed to be faded, like drain-water, murky and confused as she stared out toward the still-falling rain. 

"Red?" She made a small sound, before turning and grabbing him, heaving him over one shoulder. He felt the same stomach-dropping pull as she acted her semblance, throwing them down the side of the mountain. He could  _feel_ her aura getting weaker, and at the base, her foot stumbled, and he cursed out loud as they fell and started to roll. She landed on her back, and Roman scrambled up, fighting back the pain of his new bruised body. 

When he scooped her up, she only made a small sound of complaint, before her head lolled lazily against his chest. "Red," He breathed, standing in ankle-deep marshes, the rain splattering him, her, the world. The rain dripped down her cheeks, reflecting his face, tight with horror, with fear, and helplessness. For the first time in his life, he was completely helpless. The man with a plan didn't have a plan now. He didn't know where to go, that was all Red. Red knew where they were to go, and the only place he knew was the city he was captured in.

It would be the first place Cinder's forces would look, he knew that, but he was helpless, and he only knew of one place. So he took off running, for once wishing that he had Red's speed, and her endurance, because jesus fucking christ, this girl was heavy. 

o0o

Part of his soaked clothing was rain, part of it was sweat as he rounded the corner into the city. Red had been silent for the most part, though she seemed to have the sense of mind to tug on his shirt when he took a wrong turn. It was enough to get him to the actual city. And now he was standing, helpless, in the middle of the street, with blood on his once-perfect clothes, holding a dead-looking young woman in his arms. 

Red's breath ghosted across his neck, and he glanced down, finding her looking at him. "Let me down." 

"Red, I don't think that's smart, you can barely walk."

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Roman couldn't help but let out a snorted laugh before gently setting her down. Red pressed against his side, and he slung his arm around her waist, tightening his grip as she swayed. "Head left."

He followed her direction, taking each turn maddeningly slow, and each step drove a spike of fear through his chest as she cried out in pain. There were tears on her face by the first few steps, and he could tell that each step brought a fresh bolt of pain through her shoulder.

"I could've carried you," He muttered darkly as they sloshed through a calf-deep puddle.

"I have to stay awake," She glanced around, her eyes darkening, as if she knew where they were. She tugged him to the side, toward a door with bright red ordaining the borders. "Check the corner of the doorway."

He did. There was a slightly faded A on the edge, unnoticeable unless purposely looking for it. "There's a black A." She nodded slightly, and he slammed his fist on the door, banging on it until it jerked open.

A man with messy, bright blonde hair and dark blue eyes growled. "What the hell do you-" His eyes widened when he realized who he was staring at. " _Torchwick."_ His hand drifted toward the sword shackled to his side, and Roman let out a hard huff.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm the big, bad thief that ruined your lives," His voice was sharp. "But I've got a bigger problem." He pulled Red closer, shining the light on her silver eyes. 

"Hey there, Vomit Boy." She murmured weakly, and the man smiled, before it faded abruptly as he took in her sickly features. Letting out a curse, he scooped her up out of Roman's arms, pulling her in the house. When Roman tried to follow, the man stopped, a snarl on his face.

"Let him in, Jaune." Red said hoarsely, and Jaune hesitated, before nodding slightly. 

"Fine. Watch your fingers," He snapped as Roman came in, shutting the door behind him. 

Gripping Red tightly in one arm, Jaune swept off the table, sending the glasses and plates shattering on the ground. He lowered Red, setting her gently on her stomach, before pulling out a knife.

"Hey, wait a minute-" Roman started, stepping forward in alarm, but stopped as Jaune ripped through her shirt even more, tearing it into two.

"Jaune?" A soft voice made both of the males turn, a woman standing in the hallway door. Her long, red hair was tied up, still managing to fall past her shoulders in crimson waves. Her emerald eyes took in the scene with slight surprise, her mouth falling open when Red craned her neck to see her.

"Good to see ya, Pyrrha." She said weakly, a smile playing on her lips before her head dropped as she fell into unconsciousness. Jaune let out a curse, holding his hand out toward Pyrrha, which Roman thought was a pretty strange to do with a half-dead girl who's shirt was ripped off on the table.

Pyrrha went to him immediately, lacing their fingers together. His other hand ran over Red's back, ghosting her skin with his fingertips, his jaw locking fiercely. There was a soft glow, a white light that passed through Jaune and into Red, and her skin started to stitch together. 

Pyrrha's grip tightened, and Roman could tell that she was feeding him her own aura, her orange mixing with his ivory as they seemed to breath in sync. The wounds started to vanish, and by the end, all but jagged scars were left. 

The man stumbled back, only to be supported by a weary looking Pyrrha, who escorted him to an arm-chair in the corner. 

"So what, you semblance is healing?" Both of them cut Roman a vicious glare, each one looking just as eager to tear them apart. Roman threw up his hands in defeat. "Well,  _sorry_ for trying to make conversation." 

Roman turned, yanking out a chair next to the table, watching the color come back to Red's face. The voices behind him lowered to a murmur as he gently stroked her hair, still wet from the rain outside, twisting his fingers through the red-tinted tips. 

Red exhaled, her silver eyes cracking open, before reaching up and setting a palm on his hand. "Hey there, Red, how do you feel?" He whispered as she laced their fingers together lazily. 

"Like shit." He let out an exhale of a laugh, but the weight on his chest lessened a bit, allowing him to swallow the fear that had been coursing through him. He ran his thumb over the back of her skin, just for the pulse underneath to tell him that she was okay.

"Well, you also look like it too." When she laughed, a jolt of pleasure ran through him, and he cracked a tired smile as her head dropped back down, her eyelids fluttering shut. 

When he glanced around, he met the red-haired's gaze, her green eyes flicking from Red to him, a small frown on her face. Roman turned away, resting his own forehead on the table below him.

He was so fucked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kiddies. S'up?
> 
> Song listened to while writing this chapter- Dog Teeth by Nicole Dollanganger
> 
> ^ That's new shit I'm gonna start doing, because while I write chapters, I usually listen to one song as my inspiration!

Ruby woke up on a familiar couch that smelled like cinnamon and spearmint. Jaune and Pyrrha. God, it had been so long since the last time she had been here. Almost two years, if she remembered correctly. She closed her eyes, inhaling the two earthy smells, running her finger over a miniature hole in the fabric. 

"Red?" She jerked up, finding Roman sprawled out on the floor beside the couch, resting on his elbow as he stared up at her.  _Roman._ Damn, when did she start to use his first name? She couldn't remember. In fact, she couldn't remember how she got here. Or why her shoulder no longer flared up with pain from her wounds. Or why she and Roman were wearing fresh clothes, and why her skin was bare of dirt and blood. 

She sat up, and flinched at the wave of dizziness that rushed over her. Ruby's hand shot up to press against her head, the steady throb growing into a painful migraine. She grimaced, and knew the answer to one of her questions. Jaune must've healed her, and terrible migraines were always the effect of his aura-healing. His aura was too strong for most people, and since it was an unnatural healing, and a healing from someone else always ended in a side effect.

But it didn't answer Ruby's question on how Roman and her managed to get here. She remembered... she remembered getting furious, challenging him to a fight in their tiny cave. She remembered herself snapping, and she remembered being cradled in his arms. A hot flash ran over her body, disgusted at herself as her cheeks tinted with color. God, she must've been out of it to let him hold her like he did. 

Roman was staring expectantly at her, and she shook herself, realizing he was expecting an answer. "W-What?" Her body felt fuzzy, the migraine growing to a steady ache behind her eyelids. 

"I asked if you were okay," His eyes narrowed slightly in concern, and he straightened, resting a palm on her knee. She jerked, the touch sending waves of shudders through. She pulled her leg out of his grip and got to her feet, swaying unsteadily.

"Y-Yeah." She rubbed her forehead, biting back her weariness. Ruby was both furious and humiliated at the way her body was reacting to him. She wasn't a 15 year old girl going through puberty anymore, she didn't have hormones or gush over teenage boys. She was a weapon, pointed at an enemy that needed killing. "Why are we here, Ro- Torchwick?" Her words stumbled slightly in time with her heartbeat, and she turned away, trying to battle back the flush in her cheeks. When she believed that she got it under control, she turned around, swift enough to see the sharp look of pain pass across his face before his face cleared.

"You don't remember?" He sounded wary as he stood up, and with another uncomfortable flush, she realized what he was wearing. Or, to be more precise, the  _lack_ of what he was wearing. He was only wearing plaid pajama bottoms, his chest bare for the world to see. 

Ruby raked her hands through her hair, finding it silky smooth and freshly combed. "No! I remember almost fighting you..." Her breath came out harshly. "How did we get down the mountain?"

Roman shrugged, seeming oblivious to her obvious flustered-self. "You got us down most of the way before you collapsed. And since I had no idea where another city is, I had to come back to the one I got captured in." He looked around, sighing. "Fond memories, of almost getting my teeth kicked in by you." 

Ruby paled slightly, and let out a string of colorful curses. "We're back in the same city?" She demanded, and when he nodded, she cursed again. "This will be the first place they'll look! They'll try to get a scent..." She glanced around.

"Where are Jaune and Pyrrha?" 

"They're upstairs, sleeping off whatever happened last night." He rolled his eyes. 

"So Jaune really did heal me?" 

Roman nodded, and Ruby raked her hand through her hair in frustration. "That'll mean they'll notice..." She let out an angry groan, and looked around wildly. "Where's Crescent Rose?" Her headache was starting to grow, sending aches down the rest of her body.

"Woah, there Red." Roman came closer, placing his hands on her shoulders. Even when she was taller than she was as a teenager, she still barely reached his neck, and had to crane up to see him. "One step at a time, Red. We'll figure this out. Your weed-whacker is over on the table." 

Ruby became all-too aware of how close he was, and how neither of them were properly dressed. She raised her hands, prepared to shove him away, when instead they rested on his bare chest. She felt his muscles beneath stiffen, a tiny quick inhale and his hand raised slightly, brushing across her neck, across one of the various scars across her body.

It made her blood boil, burning her from the inside, and she jerked away swiftly. "I need to go scout," Her words came out slightly rushed, and he just looked baffled. 

"Want me to come with you?" His eyes burned into her back as she rushed to find her clothes, washed and dried by the glorious Pyhrra. She dressed faster than he could see, leaving a pile of roses in her step.

"No. If you get seen by Cinder's guards..." Ruby just shook her head, clipping Crescent Rose on as she left. As soon as the door closed, she slumped against it, pressing the back of her head against the wood, the headache growing even fiercer. 

She was so fucked. 

o0o

Ruby wasn't really scouting, to per-say, more like stomping around the neighborhood to expel all the stupid, teenager emotions. She already went through her teenager hormone stage! She didn't deserve this. Ruby veered, slipping into an alleyway, her teeth gritting and her head aching. She slammed her foot into a can, knocking it noisily into the wall. She ran her finger across the scar nicking the edge of her neck, frowning slightly. She was past her teenage hormone stage, because she had the trophy to show it. 

When she closed her eyes, the memory flashed through her mind.

_Their kisses were breathless, hands tangled in each other's hair. She straddled him, high on the effect his mouth on her skin made her. Their weapons, forgotten, laughter bubbling from their throats when they pulled back for air. Silver eyes met steel, and their smirks widened as they dove in for another kiss. His hands were hot on her hips, pressing her closer to his chest, fingers digging into her flesh._

_She nipped his bottom lip, and he growled against her mouth, one hand crawling up to flatten against the small of her back. His mouth slid across her cheek, down her the pale skin of her throat, biting gently at her soft whines. His hands roamed under her shirt, and hers did as well, pressing against the abs of his stomach, her lips curling into a wicked smile as her fingers brushed lower._

_With a hoarse chuckle, his hand went back to her hip, whirling her over onto her back against the bed. His hands clasped against her wrists, pinning her to the bed, legs pressing against her own. She arched her back, pulling his head back to hers, their lips pressed together hungrily._

_When he straightened, still pinning her down against the bed, she thought he was going to pull off his shirt. And then she saw the glint of silver, and the dagger that dove toward her throat. She yanked her head out of the way at the last second, the blade slicing through the edge of her neck before she bucked him off, snatching the dagger out of his hand, and facing him furiously..._

A hand closed across her mouth, yanking her out of her mouth. The voice in her ear made disgust shake her to her inner core. "Hello there, beautiful." He purred deliciously against her neck, clamping her against his chest. "Long time no see." 

Ruby threw her elbow back, slamming it into his stomach, darting away as she unclipped Crescent Rose, whirling it out and slamming it into the ground to create a frantic blockade between them. Her pulse was jumping wildly, a sickness in her stomach that made her want to vomit as her eyes met steel colored ones. 

"Mercury," Her voice sounded weak even to her, and she fought back the tremor trying to rise. His smile curled, a smile that she used to brush her fingertips across delightfully, lips who crashed against hers, kissing every part of her body. She swallowed back the vile pushing up through her throat. 

He grinned, and they stared each other down, trying to forget the way his hands ran across her spine, and trying to remember the way he tried to slam the dagger into her throat. 

"You look good, Ruby." His storm-colored eyes flicked up and down in appreciation, and it send shudders of disgust across her body. 

"I can't say the same," She replied, surprised that her tone was even and collected, even if the insides of her wasn't. It was also a lie. He still looked ruggedly handsome, his smirk wicked and dangerous, eyes glinting with a gleam that made you want to be wild and carefree. 

He stepped forward, and she fired off a shot, darting backwards. Mercury dodged swiftly, leaping over the bullet and slamming down to her right, throwing a punch. She ducked herself, swiping Crescent Rose toward his knees.  _One clean slice. Take out his legs, he's useless until he can find replacements for the parts._ Hell, even a good shot could take out some of his compacters, the only thing that kept his prosthetics running. She danced backwards as he swung, and they had switched sides, both glaring each other down. 

"Alright then, let's cut the shit," Mercury snapped, and his eyes flicked behind him, as if he was expecting someone. "I don't want them to find you." He said in a low voice, holding up his hands like he was calming a wild animal.

"Bullshit." She spat, and backed a step as he took one forward. Her eyes flicked frantically around. She could try to run backwards, but she was afraid if she did that he would manage to follow her, and find Jaune and Pyhrra's hideout. 

"It's true, Ruby." His voice was soothing, like velvet and chocolate, and she fought back the memory of her name on his lips when they were together. "Just tell me where he is, and I'll leave."

She batted her eyelashes, her smile curving sharply. "Who?"

" _Ruby._ " He was getting frustrated, and it was making her uneasy. He never got irritated, frustrated, he was always the calm and collected one. She was the wild, murderous one, the one that got angry too fast, and he was the one who calmed him. "You know exactly who I'm talking about."

Ruby studied him, noting the tenseness in his shoulders, and frowned. Maybe he was telling the truth, that he didn't want them to find her...  _No._ Her mind scolded her viciously. He had no heart, no love. 

Her face cleared, and she frowned again. "He got away." 

"You're lying," Mercury said immediately, and his eyes darkened. 

Ruby shrugged slightly. "I'm not. As soon as your _girlfriend_ ," There was a note of faked bitterness in her voice, viciousness. "The green-haired witch released the beowolves, I had two choices. Try to run away and find a hiding spot, or drop him and fight them." 

"Emerald's not my girlfriend," Ruby grinned; it sounded like she hit a sore point with him. "Why would you drop him, instead of running?"

She snarled, as if she was getting impatient. She was playing into the role he believed her to be. The foolish, rage-filled, wild girl that he once knew. "Because, you damned idiot, I was already running low on aura. Why would I want to tote his fat-ass around? I'd rather him get slaughtered by Grimm than I."

He was starting to believe her, she could see it, the angry shift in his eyes. "So what are you doing here?" 

Ruby leaned against her scythe, smirking. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Her voice lowered to silk, a soft murmur, an invitation. 

The sound of shouts made her step back, warily, and he cursed. Ruby raised her hood, folding up Crescent Rose, and sunk into the shadows as men rounded the corner, seeing Mercury and skidding to a halt.

"Sir! No sight of them in the city!" One of them stepped forward, pressing a fist against his chest. "Shall I report back to the Supreme Queen? Her Majesty wishes for a report." 

Ruby could see Mercury scowl. She knew what Cinder did to her "partners" when they didn't fill the end of their deal, Roman was a sign of that, and no doubt Emerald was as well, considering she couldn't take Roman and Ruby. 

"No." Mercury commanded. "Continue searching." His head flicked toward where she was hidden in the shadows. "Search the forest as well. Reports say that's where they ran last." The men nodded and started off, dragging their chained Grimm with them. 

"Told you," Ruby said, pushing off the wall, but keeping her hood up. "I've been searching the city too. No sight of him." 

Mercury turned to look at her, though he couldn't possibly see her face through the shadows of her hood, and scowled. "Go," His voice sounded rough, and she darted backwards, leaving a trail of blood red rose petals.

"Ruby!" The call made her turn back. "You know, I have missed you." His voice softened, and for once, his eyes seemed to melt, turning into a liquid silver. "I loved you."

She raised her chin slightly to the light, and gave a bitter smile. 

"No you don't. You ruin everything you touch, and destroy anyone you love." She raised Crescent Rose, and fired a simple shot through the sniper rifle, slicing through the metal prosthetics before he could react. "You have no heart, no love." Ruby said as he fell to one knee, his other leg useless. When he looked up, she was gone. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama's here, kiddies, if you want to talk about your trash-ships! <3
> 
> Song: Pretty Little Psycho by Porcelain Black.

Roman stretched out on the couch, enjoying his freshly washed clothes, and watching as Jaune and Pyrrha murmured something into a scroll, the screen reflecting back only a black silhouette.

"Tell her to hurry up," The figure hissed, their voice warped through the technology. "She should've reported back a week ago."

"Understood, Commander." Pyrrha said, and the scroll's screen went dark. The red-headed woman sighed, and rested her hand against Jaune's affectionally, whispering soft nothings into his ear. They were a representation of a perfect couple, Roman couldn't help but think. They fit so perfectly together, as if they were meant to be together. They moved in unison, reflecting each other's emotions and physicality to the point of it being a little creepy. 

 _Is that how a relationship is supposed to work?_ The thought hadn't been his first in the last few hours he spent in their home, watching them work together. They didn't show much physical affection - at least, not while he was in the room - but the way their hands brushed, and the way their eyes pulled to each other like a magnet was proof enough. 

The door slammed open, causing all three of them to jump and whirl, hands going to all three of their weapons. Red darted in, slamming it shut with her foot, an explosion of rose petals coming out as she skidded to a halt.

"Red?" Roman jumped to see his feet upon seeing the crazed, and scared, look in her silver eyes. Her whole body was shaking, and when he touched her arm, he felt the goosebumps raised on her pale skin. "Red, what's wrong?" 

"W-We need to leave town. Now." Her words came out frantic, and her eyes met Jaune's across the room. "Mercury's here." There was a flash of understanding between them, one that Roman didn't comprehend. 

The silver-haired brat wasn't really that dangerous. He was a snarky, bad-attitude jackass, that was true, but why would it shake up Red so much to the point where she was almost in tears. Jaune nodded, and darted toward the kitchen table, upheaving it in one swipe. His fingers pressed against the slabs of wood until they sank into a groove, and with on jerk of his arm, revealed a hidden door. 

They moved as if this had been done multiple times, Jaune and Pyrrha. Pyrrha swiftly cleaned any evidence that Roman and Red had been living there, while Jaune shoved supplies into a tote bag and shoved it into Roman's arms. 

Red grabbed Jaune's arm. "You can come with us." She pressed, the worry evident in her silver eyes. 

Jaune covered his hand over hers, brought her fingers up to kiss them, a touch that was clearly platonic and full of love. "You and I both know that she won't allow us."

"She's probably forgiven you by now! If she's forgiven me, she's forgiven you." There were tears of fear in her eyes. "Please... come with us." Her voice broke at the words. 

Pyrrha came over, and the pair was suddenly a trio as the taller girl ran her fingers through Ruby's hair, almost like she was soothing a pet. "You have to go without us. We will be fine. We've dealt with Mercury before." Red flinched, her eyes darkening, as if she could recall what happened. 

"He won't be so lenient this time," Red insisted, but Roman could tell that she already knew the truth, based by the way her shoulders seemed to fall, and how her eyes crumbled inside. 

"Go, Ruby." Jaune gripped her hand tighter, and gave a gentle push to the trapdoor. There was a hesitation, and then she dipped her head slightly, her hair falling over her face. She reached out a hand toward Roman, who gripped it tightly. 

"Catch you later, vomit-boy." She whispered, voice thick with tears. 

"And you, crater-face." He said, with a weak smile, before Red pulled Roman and her through the trapdoor. 

o0o

The trapdoor closing above them sent Roman and Ruby into a plunge of darkness. Roman tightened his grip to Ruby's hand, lacing his fingers through hers, telling himself it was for her comfort and not his. The smell of wet earth and stone sent shivers down his spine, and he wondered what sort of beasties could be lurking in the shadows. 

His arm was yanked, and they were running, feet slapping silently in puddles and wet mud as they ran. They ran until Roman's legs were weak and his lungs burned, though that wasn't very long. Being in a prison for several years doesn't really keep someone in a fit.

Ruby let out an irritated groan and slowed their pace. "I can carry you,"

"And deplete your aura? Sorry, darling, but you're needed to protect my pretty face."

He couldn't quite tell in the pitch-darkness, but he thought he saw a flash of teeth that could've been a snarl or a smile. He was going with smile.

"You're too slow,"

"Well sorry, m'am. Cinder doesn't really have a boot camp in her prison." The words came out sharper than he meant, and he reeled back slightly. "I don't think anyone can keep up with you, Red."

She didn't answer, but he felt her hand squeeze back slightly. He could almost believe that there weren't armies chasing after them, and instead were two people walking through the darkness. He glanced up, only to make sure that the moon and stars weren't visible. 

The silence was almost comforting, and the warmth of Red's hand in his grip was bringing up feelings that he thought he had long forgotten. It was a good time to ruin the moment. 

"Back there..." He hesitated slightly. "You said that your Commander forgave you, so she would forgive him. But what did she have to forgive for."

Red halted sharply, her hand falling from his. "That was- It was nothing." 

Roman turned, searching the darkness for her shoulder, and gripped it tightly. "Ruby, if I'm going to be skipping with you to where I'm most likely going to die, at least you can trust me." He felt her tense under his fingers. "After all, I didn't leave you to die at the base of a mountain. I dragged you back to the place where I could've been captured."

There was a pause, and he felt her hand cover his. "You called me Ruby," She whispered, and he frowned, replaying his words, and shrugged. 

"I guess I did." 

Ruby laced her fingers with his again, and pulled him back into a walk. It was almost an hour before she spoke again. 

"After the war, the Commander found me, pushed me to join her ranks again, to fight back against Cinder..." Her words were barely a whisper, as if regular talking would allow the earth around them to hear her secrets. "And when I killed my first person..." A shudder ran through their joined hands. "I snapped. I rebelled, and ran away. They chased me down, but I was smart enough to dodge her armies."

"Does you snapping have to do something with Mercury?" He was playing off a guess, and when Roman heard her sharp intake of breath, he knew he had guessed right. 

She let out a shuddering breath that sounded suspiciously like a sob. "I thought he loved me. He protected me, hid me whenever Cinder came around." He stayed silent, allowing her to talk. "He tried to kill me, tried to slice my throat, when I was pinned on his bed." Her words ended in bitterness. 

"Ruby," Was all Roman could say before yanking her toward him, finding her face with his fingers and cupping it. "Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?" He wondered if there had ever been so much fury coiling inside him before, the pure anger that tore through his organs and made the snarl want to come out. He wondered if this was how she felt, every time he saw the anger in her eyes, and wondered how she was able to control it so adeptly. 

"Gods, no!" But a shiver went through her nonetheless, as if she were imagining what could've happened. There was a tone of exhaustion in her voice as she pulled his hands away. "Let's just keep going. We're getting close."

When they did reach the exit, and the sunlight brushed across Roman's face, even when she grinned, his heart sunk, because the fury inside him only meant that something was changing, and he knew what it was. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Evelyn, Evelyn.
> 
> By the way, I'm sorry if some chapters seem shitty, and then the others are like jesus came and shat on the chapters with gleaming gold shit, because sometimes my inspiration is like "holy fucking jesus lets do this" while other times it flips me off while eating junk food. 
> 
> So yeah, sorry.

"I'm sorry miss, but we don't have any more rooms." Ruby almost unfolded Crescent Rose, her lips curling into a feral snarl. The Innkeeper crossed his arms, his dark gray hair glowing in the light as he glared back. He couldn't see her silver eyes, or her hair, or even Crescent Rose, as her hood was drawn up, or he would've definitely let them in.

"Look,  _old man._ " She growled. "I've had a shit day, and I want a room.  _Now._ "

The Innkeeper shrugged. "I can't conjure a new room out of thin air, that ain't my semblance." 

Ruby lunged forward, only to be yanked back, a hand closing on her upper-arm.

"C'mon, Red. Let's head out. This hotel has rats anyway." The last part was said loudly by Roman, a pointed look toward the corners of the hotel, gaining disgusted looks from the other patrons. 

"If you're going to insult my establishment, get out!" He lowered his voice, hissing. "Get out of here,  _Reaper,_ tell your Commander I won't have your people putting my business in danger."

Roman sneered, his green eyes flashing darkly. "We were already doing that." He said, flicking his orange hair as he pulled Red away, out the door. 

"Should've let me kill him," She muttered darkly, raking her fingers through her tangled and muddy hair. She wasn't used to being denied things. The Alliance had people all over Remnant, and all she had to do was ask for it in a murmured voice, saying the pass-phrase, and one would open up. This man, even offered an abundance money, dared to deny her. 

Roman shoved his hands into his pockets, whistling. "He wasn't worth it. Save your energy for something more dangerous." No one seemed to recognize him, which surprised her, because his green eyes and fiery hair was so engrained in her memory that she was sure she could dream of him, and he would be perfect. Ruby wasn't sure if it was because no one knew the master thief when he wasn't imprisoned, or if it was because she had dealt with him for so long, that she couldn't forget him. 

She had noticed that he had small ticks. His hand automatically drifted toward his mouth, as if he was about to light a cigar, before falling again, realizing that he didn't have one. He moved with the same saunter she had known, but the way his shoulders went rigid whenever a loud noise came, told her that he was just as wary as she was. 

He glanced at her sideways. "Staring is impolite, you know." 

Ruby flushed, and tugged her hood up farther, trying to effectively block her face. She wasn't here to study him, she was here to deliver him to Goodwitch. She found herself staring at him quite a lot, and she felt as if some scale between them had tipped, and she was on the verge of slipping. Whether Ruby was slipping away, or toward him, she didn't know. 

"So, what are we gonna do?" He said as they sank into the shadows of the city, watching as the people milled on the streets. "Hear me out: What if we don't go to your Commander, and instead buy a quaint apartment on the rich side of this city, and live out our lives being lazy."

She flashed him a murderous look and he threw up his hands. "Hey now, Red, it was only a joke." He grinned at her, and her face wrested control from her brain, and flashed a smile back at him. "But seriously, what are we going to do?"

Ruby didn't answer, staring out beneath her hood at the crowd. Even as a joke, the idea of being able to live her life in simplicity tugged at her weariness, called at her. The other side, her soul full of wildness and feral animals, snarled at that weakness, bared it's teeth until it backed down. It was the feral side that enjoyed when the blood warmed her cold skin, the way her scythe felt going through flesh.

It was the side that Mercury saw. But which was her real soul? The one that laughed, and shone with brightness, or the one that grinned at danger, fangs flashing, weapon gleaming. She had no idea. 

The base wasn't too far from where she and Roman were, they could make it in a few days. But she had been hoping for at least a good night's rest, a bed that wasn't dirt, or stone, or a couch. But that was selfish, and she forced it away. 

"Did you ever like horse-back riding when you were a kid?" She glanced at him.

He squinted, and shrugged. "I had a figurine that said "Butt Stallion" and was made out of diamonds. Stole it from guys house."

Ruby couldn't help but laugh and slid into the crowd. "Hope you can keep yourself up then."

o0o

Roman, it turned out, could  _not_ ride a horse. Every step jolted him up and almost tipped him out of the saddle, tittering him dangerously close to falling on the forest floor. It didn't help that when Ruby rented the two horses, she said, "Get me a fast one... and him... get him something dumb." 

So here he was, with Red riding confidently on a mare with tar as a coat, and his a horse that almost matched his hair color. The horse was nice enough, he drooled in Roman's hair, and seemed to be quite liking the elegant one that Red, even though he was dumber than rocks. 

"Why horses?" He asked finally, gripping the saddle and reins tightly in his hands as the horse jerked over another rocks. 

Ruby twisted in the saddle, giving a knowing smirk. "Unless you want to walk there in a week, horses were the easiest way. Cars and ships can't make it to base, so we use mostly underground train-tracks and horses to get where we want." She shrugged, and clucked her tongue, sending the horse into a swift trot.

Roman groaned inwardly, and dug his heels into the dumb horse under him, and tried to catch up. The horse, of course, was the slowest, barely at a trot and dragging up dust behind him. He did not look as graceful as she did as the saddle shoved into a very delicate spot. He wanted to cry. He hated Red. 

Why did she look so beautiful, then, with her cape running behind her like a black river, her hair running wild and free in the wind. Her skin was glowing, but as they got closer, he could see the joy slowly drain, and she slowed them to a walk, frowning as she studied the forest around her.

"Did we take a wrong turn?" Roman asked, urging the horse beside hers. 

"No... we're going the right way." Her voice didn't sound happy. As he watched, he saw her face darken, the wild, silver eyes becoming steel, a storm raging inside her that Roman felt helpless to do anything to stop. The pale skin became an almost sickly color, her fingers tightening until they were white against the reins, and her head jerked to the side at every noise, the barest of snarls on her face. 

"So, tell me about what's going to happen when you drop me off at school?" He dropped his reins, sure that his lazy horse wasn't about to do anything stupid, as it required work to do stupid things. But he wanted her to talk, anything to get that look on her face away. It reminded him too much of when she had snapped in the cave. 

"I... I don't know." She frowned at her hands. "They'll interrogate you, most likely. They'll try to figure out what you know about Cinder's plans." She glanced at him, before changing the subject abruptly. "Do you know what your semblance is?"

The question surprised him, and he frowned back. "No."

"No?" The answer seemed to surprised her even more. "But you have your aura activated, you should've found it by now!" 

He shrugged, and relaxed back, though being sure to keep one hand on the horn of the saddle. "I just never figured out what it was. It didn't come to me like it did with Neo," He couldn't help but spit the words out, the rush of memories coming before he could stop them.

_"Neo!" His words twisted out, and found the young girl holding a replica of a rose in her fingers. There was something strange about the flower, the red was too shiny, the green too thin, the leaves looking as if they were about to fall off._

_"What have you done, Neo?" He approached the mute girl, and crouched beside her, reaching out to take the flower. As soon as his skin brushed the stem, it shattered in fragments, the glass vanishing before it even hit the floor._

_Neo looked up at him with her mismatched eyes, and blinked, and they shifted, and he couldn't help but grin. "Looked like you've found your semblance, little mirror-child." He stood, and offered his arm. "How about we go get some ice cream as a reward?"_

"She found it immediately." He ended, and when her hand reached out and brushed his, he realized his fingers were digging into the saddle leather.

"What was she like?" Ruby said after a moment, her voice gentle. Roman didn't have to ask to know what she meant.

He sighed, looking down at the spot between his horse's ears. "She was mute, so at first it was harder to understand what she wanted. I found her on one of my heists, surrounded my men, and she was holding her little umbrella." There was a bitter taste in his mouth. "Her parents abandoned, she had no one. So I took her in, and she grew up beside me. I thought she was loyal, because even against Cinder she defended me. But she was a traitor, and threw me to the wolves."

Ruby hummed slightly, thoughtfully. "You know, she saved me."

Roman's head jerked up. "What?" 

"During the last battle, Cinder had taken me down, and the war ended quite quickly. Before Cinder set off her bomb, I saw you, I watched you drag beneath debris. Your eyes changed. They went from green to brown and pink. At the time, I thought it was because Cinder didn't want to see my dead body, but the debris shielded me from the worse of the bomb. I didn't die because of it." 

Roman opened his mouth, when a roar tore through the space behind him. The horses reared nervously, and he barely had enough time to grab the saddle horn, clinging to the horse's back. When he calmed the animal, he saw a woman with golden hair on fire, and bright, bright red eyes, with a fury that he could only dream of.

And the fury was locked on him, burning a hole through his throat. 

"Murderous  _scum_." The woman spat, and lunged, her fists burning with flames, and when his horse reared once more, Roman couldn't catch the saddle horn, and fell to the ground. The woman knocked the horse out of the way, the animal giving a pained howl at being burned, and slammed her foot into his chest, the eyes flaring with wrath.

He was going to die. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez

Roman was pretty damn sure that he was going to die. And he was ready. He went through all the things he did in life, and nodded to each of them, and thought, "Damn right, I robbed all those stores!". The only regret he had in his life was not asking Red to state his tale with the name of  _The Greatest Master Thief._ Roman felt he deserved to have at least that, considering Red and her posse all had a cool nickname. 

And then Blondie was thrown off him, shattering a tree, and not for the first time, Roman reveled in Ruby's  _awesomeness._ She stood over him, her weed-whacker fully out, and created a blockade between them and the crazy woman. 

"Enough, Yang." Her voice was not the one he had grown accustomed to. It was cold, and dark, and had an underlining of threat to it that would've made _him_ back down.

Yang - or as he called her, the crazy bitch -  rose to her feet, her red eyes burning even brighter as she roared. She seemed to be lost in her own bloodlust as well, her eyes locked on Roman's still lying form. Even her glare told him exactly what she wanted to do with Roman's body, and the mental picture wasn't very pretty.

When Yang lunged, the weapons on her forearms clicking as she slid bullets into place, Red rose her scythe to meet the gauntlets. The crash was deafening, and Roman flinched, expecting to see one of the weapons crumpled in a ball. 

Instead, they were locked together, the scythe's blade pressing back against the other woman's weapon, and with a quick gesture, yanked it away, at the same time using her foot to shove Roman out of the way. Yang, taken back by the sudden release, rushed forward, skidding to a halt a few feet away. But Red had already put herself in front of Roman again, her face set in grim determination. 

"Back down, Yang." Red said in a low, harsh voice, and her eyes were flat, almost lifeless. "Or I'll hurt you."

The other girl whirled on her heel, and roared again. Ruby didn't wait for Yang to attack this time, she darted forward, her scythe slicing through the air, and they met. Yellow against red, like flames fighting against each other. While Yang had brute strength and tireless energy, Ruby had speed, and seemed to know where the other woman was throwing her punches before she happened, and still managed to dodge the fiery punches and kicks. They spun, almost as if they were a dancing, and destroyed the land around them. Roman was all but forgotten, Yang concentrating her war lust on a new opponent. 

When Yang clipped Ruby's shoulder, Roman saw, for the first time since the fight started, true anger at the other woman. Red's attacks became more lethal, no longer blocking and disarming, each slice and slash look to sever a limb from the other's body, twirling the scythe with fierce ease. He saw Red's skills against the Beowolves, but this was  _different._ She was matched, and yet still seemed to step ahead, her movements as smooth as water from a stream. 

There was a glint in Ruby's eyes that told Roman ahead of time as her weapon came down and slammed into Yang's unprotected side, shattering the other girl's aura and slicing through skin. Ruby pulled back slightly, not enough to kill the other girl, but enough that the pain was harsh enough for her to slam her boot into Yang's face, sending the woman sliding away, her side slick with her own blood. 

Roman was close enough to hear Red's words as she bent down beside Yang. "If you disobey me again, I'll sever your bottom from your top, do you understand?" The words were edged with a savageness that sent a shudder down Roman's spine, because he had only heard such a tone from one person in his life.

When Ruby turned toward him, he was sure that in the shadows, her silver eyes glinted golden, and they burned with a fire. For a moment, he was sure that he was staring at Cinder. 

o0o

Ruby whirled away from Yang's bleeding body, and stepped toward Roman. She froze when he flinched, and felt the ache in her heart when she recognized what the look in his eyes were: fear and horror. Pain laced through her nerves, made it hard for her to breathe properly, until she managed to fight back the emotions and schooled her face. 

"Come." She didn't give her hand to him, and let him scramble up by himself. Ruby couldn't help but notice that he was warily edging away from her, and she turned before the tears could come, and found Goodwitch standing ahead, a cold smile on her face.

Fear shot through Ruby's heart, and wondered if the Commander saw the pain on her face, or the feelings that were swirling through her stomach. She forced her face into a mask, and bowed her head. "Commander Goodwitch, I have brought-"

"You were supposed to be here with the package a week ago, Ms. Rose." Ruby bit back a snarl, and folded Crescent Rose into her dormant stage, sliding it into the hook against her hip

"I had complications in delivering." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the disgust on Roman's face, most likely angry at her compliance to Goodwitch. 

"Such as?" The words were frigid, and Ruby fought back the urge to grab Roman and run. She didn't like the look on her Commander's face. 

"We were chased down by Cinder's forces through each town, then tailed by her Grimm." It was a shortened part of her story, but Ruby didn't want to tell Goodwitch that her shoulder had become infected, and had to be healed by Jaune, or that they had escaped only because Mercury still had lust for her. 

Goodwitch frowned, as if sensing that the story was incomplete, but sent a scathing glance toward Yang. "I'm glad to see that your fighting skills have not changed." With a quick flick of her wrist, she beckoned Roman and Ruby, and turned and walked down the path without looking back.

Ruby slid her hand against Roman's arm, clenching it tight, and pulled him forward, her nails digging into his jacket sleeve. 

"The Goodbitch is your Commander?" His words were a hiss in her ear, and the breath across her skin sent shivers down her back. 

"Know her?" Her words were sharp and cold, but just low enough that Goodwitch couldn't hear.

"Of course, she was Ozpin's dog, been interrupting my services before you even came in the picture. Remember when we met?" He murmured, and Ruby cringed away. It sounded far more intimate than what had actually conspired, where she had fought him in the dust shop, and then on the roof. It seemed so long ago, almost a distant memory, and one that had been the memory of the old Ruby. 

She loosed a breath, and kept her grip on his arm, and chose not to answer him. "Once we get there, they'll shove you in shackles. Do not fight back, don't put a foot out of place, or they will shoot. Understand?" 

He seemed surprised, but after a moment, he nodded. "Always protecting me, Red. When will I ever return your debt?"

She didn't answer him, because her old home was looming up, and Ruby was fighting for panicked breaths, her stomach twisting into harsh knots as they came to a stop. It was the place where Yang had thrown her against the wall when she came back after running away with Mercury, and if Ruby looked hard enough, she was sure she could see the blood-stain on the ground. 

The Alliance's hideout wasn't anything special. It was a small cabin, looking more like the home to a lumberjack than a rebel organization, but it was lay underneath that was important. It was a twist of train-tracks and caves that they called Base, where it broke off and led into more than one city, such as Vale. It was the same one that Roman had used the train to lead the Grimm, so many years ago. 

And at the time, it was the worst thing that Roman had ever done, and led to many deaths, but if someone told the old Ruby that it was a similar plan to take back Beacon, she would've been horrified. But now, the new Ruby had helped create the plan, helped finalize it, even though the thought of it still twisted in her stomach.

And in her grip, was the key that was going to help push the idea forward. 

Two men stepped out of the home, dressed in the drab clothing of most commoners, but she could see the armor underneath the clothes, and her eyes outlined the various weapons hidden. One of them conversed quietly to Goodwitch, while the other stepped toward them, pulling out handcuffs. Ruby had spent so long defending Roman, that the protective urge rose again, and she almost bared her teeth like a wild animal, fought the urge to leap in front of Roman. 

Instead, she outstretched her arm, and took the handcuffs. Her fingers brushed across his wrists as she tied him off, pushing his arms behind his back. Most of the other Hunters would've made it painful, and most likely expected her to. She pushed them together hard enough for him to suck in a pained breath, before relaxing them and tying them together. Ruby had to step back into the role she had lived for so long: the ruthless, vicious Huntress that had used her weapon to slice through her own sister's waist, and left her lying in the dirt on the trail. The wild, animal that people shrank from when they smelled the scent of blood and roses, and saw the black hood flapping in the air. The merciless warrior who was held at almost a martyr status, understanding her rank, even if it irked Goodwitch. 

And so, sliding that mask back on, she led Roman Torchwick to his prison.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Ruby Rose kept her back against the wall, her face as expressionless as she could as they interrogated Roman. She was only the heartless guard, warily watching if the prisoner ever got violent, to throw him against the floor before anything happened. She dreaded that this would happen, but Goodwitch thought that perhaps Ruby would be able to tell if he was lying, which was preposterous.

Roman Torchwick was a skilled thief and criminal, his poker-face was as good as his fingers when they stole from your pocket. Every few minutes, though, his eyes flicked toward Ruby, always when Goodwitch's back was turned. She had tried, at first, to keep her gaze straight and unmoving, but feeling his eyes on her was like lighting her nerves on fire. 

"How was the bomb that Cinder created made?" Goodwitch demanded, her green eyes made of ice, and her voice frigid. Winter stood beside Goodwitch, her hand posing threateningly on her blade, and glared coldly at Roman.

Roman leaned back, his chair teetering dangerously on two legs as he crossed his arms over his head, a dangerous smirk on his lips. He was looking exactly like the old criminal master-mind he was, and all he was missing was his bowler hat, his cane (which was taken upon entering) and a cigar burning in his mouth. 

"Cinder combined Dust together, and the different Dust battles each other until they created a deadly mix, plus her special magic. It wasn't easy, and took a lot of power for Cinder to even create two that took how all of Remnant."

Goodwitch cocked her head. "Special magic?"

Roman scratched his wrist slightly, and frowned. "I'm not sure how she got it, but she can control a lot of things. Fire and such," He waved his hand dismissively, and looked squarely toward Ruby. "You remember that, Red?" 

Goodwitch glanced back, and Ruby scowled inwardly, her face a mask. "Cinder did use certain special powers whenever we met, such as fire and glass, but I assumed it was her semblance." 

Winter let out a sharp hiss, and Ruby heard the soft murmur. "Cinder must've been the one who took Amber's powers away," A wave of confusion ran over Ruby, and she cocked her head slightly to the side, scanning her mind for any recognition of the name.  _Amber? I don't know anyone by that..._

The Commander flicked her wrist sharply, silencing Winter, before turning toward Roman. 

"What else do you know, Torchwick?" 

Roman shrugged. "Nothing else, I've already told you everything."

"What about after the war and bomb?"

His eyes flicked toward Ruby again. "I wouldn't know what happened after the war, or during it either."

Winter scowled. "Don't lie to us. You were seen in the battle..." Her voice faltered slightly, as if remembering her younger sister and her gruesome death. 

"Your little Red Reaper over there can tell you, it wasn't me who fought in the war." Ruby sighed inwardly again, wondering why he just  _had_ to attract their attention. She already knew that after this meeting, Winter and Goodwitch would be all over her, demanding the truth to what had happened, and she hated their accusing glares on her. 

"Huntress Rose, can you confirm?" Winter's eyes were vicious and cold, and Ruby's shoulders tensed slightly, biting back the sigh. 

"During the war, after Cinder incapacitated, I saw what I first assumed to be Roman Torchwick," She hated telling this story, of how she was weak enough to allow Cinder to win. "However, I came to briefly, and saw that Torchwick's eyes turned from green to brown and pink, which followed the description of his partner, Neopolitan, who had the semblance of illusion, and could properly disguise herself as Torchwick."

Goodwitch studied her briefly, before turning back to Roman. "And why would someone need to take the image of you, Torchwick?"

Roman sighed, and his chair slammed back down. "I was prisoned before the war by Cinder when she saw I was getting cold-feet."

"Why would you have cold-feet?"

He rolled his eyes, his smirk turning into a taunting sneer. "I don't think you realize this, but ending the world doesn't really help a master thief. Nothing to steal if the world's dead, Goodbitch." Roman mocked, his green eyes glinting viciously. 

Winter lunged forward, her gloved fist catching into his jaw and sending him sliding across the floor, fury across her own face. "Address the Commander with respect, thief." She spat, the words cold.

Roman glanced up, the sneer on his face evident as he spat a mouthful of blood on the ground. "Sorry,  _Commander_ Goodbitch." 

Winter started forward, but froze when Goodwitch raised her hand. "Enough. Take him to the holding cells." When she turned, her eyes landed on Ruby. "Ms. Rose, with me." Ruby couldn't keep the sinking dread off of her face, and only caught Roman's concerned look as she turned and followed the Commander out of the room.

o0o

They walked through the halls, Goodwitch with her hands clasped behind her, staring ahead with a face made of stone, while Ruby walked more loosely, her cape fluttering behind her like a flag of shadows. Each person they passed, moving through the halls, or toward the outer door, gave Goodwitch a polite nod, and a tight smile to Ruby. 

She knew well how everyone felt for her. Those still alive when the war and bomb passed, gave her a look of barely veiled disgust, and a tiny ounce of respect. They saw it was her fault that their lives were now stuck in a wasteland with a psychotic Queen on the throne, at the same time they saw the darkness in her eyes, the wildness of a hurricane, and understood not to taunt her lest they want to lose a leg. Those born after, or knew not of her role, stared at her with obvious admiration. They saw her as the strongest Huntress, the one who slaughter thousands upon thousands of Grimm, who could take down the Sun Dragon.

Ruby frowned slightly, realizing where they were going, and her pace slowed slightly as the sight of the train-tracks came through. "...Commander?" She asked, finally, as they stopped beside the edge of tracks. The train was there, winding down the rest of the dark hallways, and men and women milled around, shoving boxes, fixed the wheels, or inserted the bombs into the tops and edges.

"Ruby, do you know why we do what we're doing?" Goodwitch said finally, and Ruby followed her gaze, watching one of the workers stumbled, the box slipping from their palms and toppling to the ground. The box top cracked, and out spilled bullets and knives, clinking on the stone floor. 

"To get back the kingdom?" 

There was a pause, and Goodwitch turned, staring at Ruby with cold eyes. "No, we do it because  _you_ were too weak. We do what we do because we have to, as you cannot do it alone." Her lips turned down coldly. "Now, tell me, what really happened?" 

Ruby exhaled harshly, fighting back as the knife twisted in her stomach. She swallowed back the lump in her throat, and her eyes dropped slightly. "I told you what happened, m'am." 

The slap hit her harder than Ruby expected, and she stumbled, twisting her feet to keep herself upright. Automatically, her hand shot toward Crescent Rose before her whole body froze under Goodwitch's semblance. Even her fingers couldn't move as the Commander strode closer, gripping Ruby's chin harshly.

"Don't lie to me, Ms. Rose. What happened while you were out there?"

Ruby felt the panic lace up her spine, through her nerves, and she knew, at once, that she couldn't tell Goodwitch what had truly gone on during the week Ruby had been gone. Her whole body made the decision, her shoulders tensing, her eyes clearing slightly.

"I  _told_ you the truth!" She hissed back, biting back the pain as the Commander's nails dug into her skin. "We were interceded by Cinder's forces, and we had to take the long way to avoid getting caught." 

There was a long moment of silence, before with a disgusted snort, she was shoved back, both by telekinesis and Goodwitch herself. 

"The train is leaving in a month. Be ready." Was all she got as Goodwitch stalked away.

Something inside her twisted, and the words came out before Ruby could stop them. "And Torchwick?"

The reply sent horror shuddering through her, the feeling of something shattering, as if she was stuck alone on a broken boat, clinging to the sides on a raging ocean, as the flames and ice tore through her. 

"He's no longer useful. He will not survive by tomorrow evening."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Pity Party

Roman twisted himself against the hard stone of the cell, the chill biting into his skin as he rolled his shoulders, trying to break down the ache in his muscles. The guards certainly hadn't been gentle him, their grips tight enough to brand his skin with bruises, and they practically flung him into the small jail-cell. He bit back a sigh and sank lower, crossing his legs over themselves, tugging his jacket closer to his body. 

"Can't I have a book? A scroll? A board-game?" He was pitifully whining, but that really couldn't be helped. He had barely spent 30 minutes in the jail-cell, and yet it already felt like his skin was crawling, digging into his nerves. The walls seemed to be growing smaller, and he couldn't help but inch to the bars that kept him enclosed, wondering if it was possible to suffocate even if nothing was suffocating. 

His eyes locked on a female guard, staring impassively at the wall behind her, but likely listening to his every movement. "Hey there, sweet-cheeks, wanna give me some company?" He taunted, and felt triumphant when he saw her shoulders tense, her hand straying toward the gun on her hip. The guard beside gave a small moment, and the woman stopped, returning to her impassive staring, though it seemed to be alight with fury this time. 

His delight was short-lived, as a familiar silver-eyed Huntress crawled her way back into Roman's mind. He studied his cracked nails and dirt-covered hands, wondering if she had already forgotten him, locked away miles beneath the surface. He didn't want to think of what she was doing, now that she was back at this shit-hole. When they had grown closer and closer, it was as if the light had been sucked away from her, those silver eyes darkening, an inner storm that Roman had been helpless against.

And when the fire girl attacked, Ruby had turned into a completely different person. It was the person he had seen before she had cracked, in that cave, the person that was wild and ferocious, and didn't seem scared to attack. But she had stopped before she could do anything, and Roman thought perhaps it was because of her conscience, stopping her from almost killing him, but that obviously wasn't true, as she hadn't even hesitated in almost cleaving that woman in half. 

The look on her face and her tone had been the most terrifying, the cold heartlessness as she threatened the woman, leaning over her, feet in the pool of blood rushing out, eyes dead, lips curled into a snarl. Roman had no doubt Red would follow up on the threat... but it was different from the girl he had become to know in the short time they had been together. 

 _Or perhaps that was a lie? Perhaps this is the_ real  _Red._ A voice taunted in his head, sly and vicious, and sent a tear through his heart.  _Everyone has a double-face, you would know that, wouldn't you Roman?_

Roman pressed his fingers against his temple, fighting back the feeling of a rising headache. Maybe being all the way down here was starting to make him crazy.

Maybe he had always been crazy, and this was the first time he was starting to realize it.

Someone would have to be crazy to take a random kid off the streets, right? 

Roman bit back the groan, pressing the back of his head against the iron bars until he was sure there was going to be a bump there. He could remember the exact day he saw the strange little, girl, trying to take his lien.

_Roman slipped through the streets, one hand raising his scroll to his ear, the other one lifting up to light a cigar. Cinder was almost done with her mission, and according to her, it had been a success. They had the White Fang on their side. Whatever Cinder and Roman would do, they had a formable enemy behind them, even if Roman was only a bit disgruntled of having to work with a bunch of animals. When he told her that, she had laughed, a breezy sound, a laugh that made his skin crawl._

_Cinder's voice still slipped through his ears like smoke. "Don't worry so much, Roman..." She purred through the scroll, and in the background, he heard Emerald and Mercury laugh. "You'll get stress lines..."_

_Roman exhaled, sending a cloud of smoke around his head like a halo. "Cin, love, you know how much I adore you, but must you keep everything a secret?"_

_She laughed again, and he was sure he could smell her, the scent of cinnamon and ash. Imagined her eyes that burned amber, intense enough that it sent a shudder down his spine._

_"Roman, I won't ever forget you," He could hear her smile through the scroll. "You're too important for that. But I'll tell you what you need to know when you need to know it."_

_Intense anger flashed through him like fire. "Damn right, I'm important." Roman snapped. "Don't forget that I'm the one who gives you all your damn information." He hung up, shoving the scroll into his pocket fiercely._

_He inhaled angrily, hands shaking as he yanked the cigar out of his mouth, letting it fall, crushing it under his heel. Roman hated how much she crawled under his skin, the sound of her purr enough to make him running. Even Junior had said to be careful, and yet here he was, throwing his lot in with the wolves._

_Roman's thoughts were caught sharp as he slammed into a woman- no, a child. The girl glanced up, her eyes pale, a small wrap around her head, shook her head slightly, and pushed past, not even a mumbling an apology._

_Roman continued a few steps before realizing what just happened. Roman Torchwick, master thief of all of Remnant, was just robbed._

_He whirled on his heel, picked the girl out of the crowd immediately, and went to following her. She did the same thing to several people, the little tyke, and he watched as her hands darted to their pockets swiftly. She veered off abruptly, slipping into an alleyway, and Roman casually turned as well._

_His feet scraped across the ground, and he let out a merry whistle as he stepped into the darkened alleyway. His head tilted up, looking carefree but- there, a slight gasp, the sound of a shuffle, hidden underneath his whistling, to his right._

_Roman yanked out his cane, the shot cracking in the silence, and the trash to his right exploded, sending fiery pieces of debris raining down, revealing the girl, mouth gaping open, back pressed against the alley wall._

_"Kid, if your gonna steal, do it right." He held out a hand, and the girl stared at it. "Lien, kid, I know you stole it."_

_There was a pause, before she finally reached out, releasing the lien into his hand. Her eyes were pale, an almost ivory color, and her hair peaked out underneath the shawl. Pink and brown. "You look like that icecream I use to eat when I was a kiddy," Roman mused, shoving the stolen money into his pocket. "Neo something. Pretty delicious."_

_And then Neo something opened her mouth in a silent scream and tried to attack him._

_If Roman hadn't been amused then, he was now, bursting into laughter as he side-stepped her, and as Neo threw herself past him, he hooked the curve of his cane into her shirt, pulling her back._

_"I like you kid, silent and fiery, just my type." Her eyes glinted angrily as she swung at him, and he gripped her wrists, shoved her back. "Thanks for the fun time Neo. Here ya go." Roman lazily threw a few lien on the ground, wiping his hands across his shirt._

_When he started to walk away, he was aware of a shuffle behind him, and suddenly Neo was beside him, clinging to his shirt._

_They had been inseparable ever since._

Roman pressed his fingers against his eyes, scowling. Thinking about Neo... wasn't easy for him. And so he did the reasonable thing, he shoved it viciously away, and locked up the ache in his heart that came with thinking of the small girl with bi-color hair.

He wasn't sure how long he had been leaning against the wall, but it had to be a couple of hours, when a voice pierced the silence. 

"Leave." It was a familiar voice, one that made a smirk tilt up on his lips, and he didn't even need to turn around.

"Miss, we can't do that..." The female guard said, before being cut off.

"I said,  _leave_." The smile faded from his voice at her viciousness, the memory of her cleaving the yellow-haired woman in half coming up. He wondered if she still smelled like blood.

The steps faded, and Roman turned away, staring into hard silver eyes.

"Come to visit me in prison, Red?"


	13. Chapter 13

_He's no longer useful. He will not survive by tomorrow evening._

Ruby wondered, briefly, how she managed to get to the Training Hall, and why her knuckles were bleeding, and why she was curled up against the wall, the cold tile biting into her skin. Her throat felt raw, her eyes burning, but when she reached up to brush her fingertips across her cheeks, they were dry. Blood scoured down her wrist, dripping crimson on the blue matts they had set down to soften the hard stone ground. 

Ruby had only felt this sort of pain once before. Not when Yang threw her to the ground, her fists slamming into Ruby's chest, not when the Beowolves had scoured her skin with its claws, not when her bones broke, not when Beacon had burned to the ground. Not even when Mercury had tried to kill her. Not even when her mother hadn't come home.

Sure, all those times had been painful, and each event shattered something inside of her, breaking off pieces from her heart, but they were physical, pain that reminded her of how weak she was. With Mercury, she had expected it. Even when she felt betrayed, even when she felt like her heart had actually broken, she had picked herself back up, let the pain scold her for her foolishness. And with her mother, she was too young to understand anything but that she was sad. But Yang had been there, Qrow and her father, had been there, picking her up, even when they had their own tears to shed.

No, the last time she had felt this pain was when she watched the blade go through Weiss's heart. When she was unable to help, stuck in place as her partner, her best friend, was slaughtered before her eyes. 

Yes, it was Ruby's fault that Beacon fell, that Cinder took over, because she couldn't fight back after seeing Weiss die. But the true reason she held the guilt in her heart, in her soul, was that she had let Weiss die. Ruby could've done anything, she could've used her semblance to try to save Weiss, to have tried to shoot the Neo-Roman, to have kept Weiss closer instead of leaving her to fight Neo by herself. 

Instead, Ruby had stared, and watched, and let Weiss fall in the battle. Even now, not many knew when the tide of battle turned into Cinder's favor. All they knew was at the end, Ruby Rose had fallen, and Cinder had quickly used that to complete her task. Only Winter, Goodwitch, and Ruby's teammates knew what had shattered inside of Ruby. 

And now, Ruby was in the same place, wondering, curled up on the bloody matts below her, if she would be forced to watch Roman get shot. Or perhaps they would do it with mercy, and slip poison into his food and drinks, and allow him to sleep into a deep sleep.

She let out a cracked laugh, already knowing that was a hopeful fantasy. Winter and Goodwitch had too many debts to settle, and the rest of the Alliance would want to see Roman's head on a spike as they rode into battle. They would want Cinder to know that the reason they were able to infiltrate her palace was because of a traitor, and that traitor would be leading the attack as a trophy. 

Knowing Goodwitch, she had no doubt that it would be Yang, Blake, or Ruby herself that took Roman's head. Her whole body seemed to convulse at the thought of Crescent Rose slicing through his neck, and even though Ruby would try to make it painless for him, it wouldn't stop herself from shattering herself. She wouldn't be able to use her scythe ever again, the thought of Roman's blood coating the blade made her want to vomit. 

A shift made her glance up, and found herself staring into Blake's dead, amber eyes. Her mind, the ruthless one, seemed to reconnect, scolding Ruby for being caught weak, trying to edge her to get up, to show that she wasn't the sort of leader that curled up weakly on the ground, fighting back tears. It was the leader that Blake and Yang had come to know, to understand, to fear and it was the one she needed to keep up. 

But her body wouldn't listen. Instead, it shrank up even more, as if corresponding to her shrinking heart. Ruby twisted her face away, unable to stare into Blake's silent face, another reminder of what she had done, another arrow to her already torn heart. 

There was a shuffle, and Ruby tensed, expecting a blow, and part of her welcomed it, eager for physical pain to take away the emotion that was writhing through her. Instead, the Faunus sat beside her, tucking her legs under her legs, offering nothing but a steady force.

There was a long moment before Ruby pushed herself up, leaning back to press her back against the wall, staring impassively ahead, but watching the dark-haired woman out of the corner of her eye. Blake did nothing but watch her as well, her ears twitching silently.

"I-I'm sorry about Yang," The words came out cracked, and barely loud enough for even Ruby to hear it, but Blake glanced down quickly. 

Blake shrugged, her fingers playing with a piece of ripped black ribbon. Her old bow.  _Stop it, Ruby. Leave. Don't look back._ But her body stayed.

"Is she okay?" Ruby cursed herself for the worry that came up, but Blake didn't seem to mind the weakness, even a slight smile playing at her lips. 

Blake nodded, and Ruby looked away, down at Crescent Rose on the clip of her hip. The red metal flashed, reminding her of the smell of Yang's blood, of how it glittered on the edge. 

They sat in silence for several long minutes, Ruby tracing the weapon plates on her scythe, and Blake toying with the ribbon, twisting it between her fingers. Ruby couldn't help but remember the start of Blake's silent vigil. It was after Ruby had come back after running away with Mercury, after Yang had thrown her against the ground over, and over. 

_"Yang!"_ _Blake's cry shattered through Ruby's pain, only to vanish as her body was thrown against the hard, winter ground, feeling something crack inside her. A rib, maybe, or maybe it was her resolve shattering._

_"Yang, enough!" But Yang wouldn't listen, her fists on flame as she punched them over and over into Ruby's chest, her legs, her face. Even with Ruby's aura activated, it still sent hot flashes of piercing pain through her body, tearing through skin and creating mottled bruises._

_" **Yang**!" It sounded as if Blake was in place of Ruby, obvious horror and fear lacing through her voice. _

Ruby exhaled sharply. It was because of Blake that Yang had finally stopped, though the fury and wrath did not vanish. Yang had turned away and stormed off, leaving Ruby laying half-dead on the ground, and Blake sobbing over her, watching as her partner and love walked away, the blood of her younger sister dripping from her fists.

"Blake..." The woman turned automatically toward her, ears flicking forward. "I'm sorry..." The tears that hadn't shed before came, dripping down her cheeks, dropping against her collarbone. 

"I'm... so sorry... for being weak..." The last word came out as a sob, and Blake wrapped her thin arms gently around Ruby's shoulders, a gentle kiss across her temple. "I... messed up hard. I think..." Ruby pressed her face against Blake's shoulder, taking in the warmth. 

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore." Claws gently ran down her spine, soothing and soft, and Ruby pressed herself harder against Blake, her sobs racking through her body. "I was weak, and I let him in..."

Another kiss, against the crown of her head, and Blake's chest rumble.  _She's purring._ Something said in the back of Ruby's head, though she couldn't care less if Blake was barking, or growling, or laughing, she concentrated on the wonder of Blake's arms. It seemed like hours before the tears started to stop, and Ruby released Blake's shirt, crumpled in her fists.

"I don't know what I'm going to do..." She finished, and light fingers tilted her chin up.

" _Do what's right,"_ Blake's voice was cracked, unused and forgotten for years, and yet she was shattering her vigil for Ruby. Blake pressed another kiss to Ruby's head before raising, and in a flash, she was gone. 

 _Do what's right._ Ruby's idea of right vs wrong had been seriously fucked up the past years, but she had an idea. A crazy, stupid, horrible idea. 

o0o

"Leave." Her voice was cold, and it vibrated from her, as if Ruby wasn't controlling her actions. The two guards glanced at each other, the woman stepping up. Sybil, a younger girl, only 15, yet thrown into this world.

"Miss, we can't do that..." Her voice, so young, so childish, and made Ruby wonder if she sounded like that all those years ago.

"I said,  _leave_." Her words snapped out, and Sybil flinched, and the two guards quickly shuffled away, the door slamming shut behind them.

Roman was leaning against the bars, and she approached them slowly. As soon as the door shut, he turned, and his familiar smirk came.

"Come to visit me in prison, Red?"

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Red's holding a tray of food with a smell that makes his stomach growl, and he almost whimpers when she slides it underneath the bars, as he takes it eagerly. For the next few minutes, there's only the sound of Roman chewing and swallowing, not even caring what food is on the plate. It's only when he leans back, sighing in content, that he wonders if maybe the food was poisoned.  _Red wouldn't do that._ He scolds himself, and turns toward her, smirking. 

"Nothing to say, Red?" He teases. "That's a first."

She doesn't reply, but seats herself on the ground delicately, her skirt billowing out in black and red waves under her legs, leaning her shoulder against the bars. He doesn't like her silence, and his fingers drift out toward her hand, straining to brush against her skin.

"Red?" 

She glances up, and smiles, a forced, hard smile. "You should eat more." She says, and her silver eyes gleam with forced lightness. "I had to threaten a guy just to get that tray for you."

"Does that mean I should be grateful?" Roman quips, but even to him it sounds exhausted, strained, and he presses his shoulder against the bar as well, reveling in the only warmth of human touch, other than the guards manhandling him into the cage. 

Red just smiles, and her fingers toy with something. A piece of white ribbon, that she pulls taut, before releasing. 

"Did you like fairytales as a child?" She asks abruptly, turning to look at him. 

Roman shrugged, the fabric of his jacket bunching up against the bars. "Never really had time to read them. Always thought they were stupid." 

"Really? Why?" Even though she probes, she doesn't sound interested, her eyes flicking to him, before toward the door again, as if her mind was in another place. 

"I thought that they were pointless," He watches her, the way her hair sways as it falls over her eyes, and how she sinks her teeth briefly into the bottom of her lip. "They just filled people with silly stories of damsels in distress, and a white knight coming to the rescue." 

Red laughs, a sharp cracked one that makes him frown. "I liked them when I was a little girl." She draws her knees up, rests her chin against one of them, looking thoughtful. "They were the reason why I trained to become a Huntress, was to be one of those white knight's that went out and saved people. Guess it didn't really end up the way I wanted, did it?" 

Roman reaches out, snags the edge of her skirt, and tugs her so her body is flush against the bars, and he wraps his hand around hers. "I think you're pretty heroic." 

She tenses slightly at the feeling of his hand, glancing quickly toward the door, before something seemed to flash in her mind, and she relaxes, squeezing back. 

"Want to hear my favorite fairy-tale?" She turns toward him, a ghost of a smile on her lips. A quip, a joke, a tease is on his lips, but he hesitates at the harsh look in her eyes, telling him to agree. After a moment, he nods. 

She hummed slightly, gazing at the wall thoughtfully. 

_"Once upon a time, there was a dashing young prince. The Kingdom loved him, and he fought valiantly, earning their pride and cheers every time he passed through town. But, the Queen, who disliked the Prince, as he was not her true son, but the son of an assassin who had captured the dead King's heart, decided that the love and cheer he got from the Kingdom was unacceptable. So she decided to kill him."_

"This doesn't seem like a child-friendly story, Red." At her scathing glare, he went silent, and she continued, her voice a soft lull, gentle and softening, as if she were caught up in the tale she spun out. 

_"But their was another person that the Queen hated even more. The Prince's mother, who was called the 'The Queen of Assassins'. The Prince's mother even had her own kingdom, where she often invited the Prince to enjoy his stay."_

_"And the Queen knew that if she killed the Prince, her Kingdom and the Queen of Assassins would revolt, and slaughter her on her own throne. So the Queen captured the Prince, kept him prisoner, and what the rest of the Kingdom and Prince did not know, was that the Queen was a witch of many generations, able to cast devilish spells. The Queen cast a spell, forcing the Prince to bow under her will, and trapped him a room that was guarded by the Queen's loyal Guard all day and all night."_

_"The Prince would be paraded out every so often, and he would be unable to call for help, as his tongue was bewitched. When the Queen of Assassins called for him, he was forced by the Queen to deny the request."_

_"And so, the devious Queen thought of something better to use the Prince for. The Prince knew where the Queen of Assassin's Kingdom was located, and how to get in without being noticed. So she tortured the information out of him, and her army was set to attack through an old entrance to the Assassin Kingdom, an old railroad system that led directly into the middle square."_

_"But what the Prince did not know, was that before the attack, he would be killed, and the blame would be set on the Queen of Assassins, to be believed that she had killed him during the battle, and causing destruction and hatred to rain down upon the Queen of Assassins. They would put the Prince's head on a stake, and force the Assassin Queen to bow before them, and the Queen would be ruled of the two Kingdoms without someone standing in her way."  
_

_"But the Assassin Queen was not a good Queen either. She saw potential in the young Prince, and knew that if she played him, he would be loyal to her. So, she bated her time, and when she requested the Prince to join her, and when he denied, she knew something was wrong. The Queen of Assassins was also planning her own infiltration, where she would steal the Prince, and take him to her side."_

_"Both Queen's were just as devious and devilish, and both wanted the Prince dead, if only to gain their own wealth."_

_"However, what the Queen did not realize, was that the Prince was not only loved by the people, but also by one of her own. A Guard, who felt sick by the idea of him perishing. And so, she visited him one day, under the saying that she was to torture information out of him."_

_"When they were left alone, the Guard swiftly explained that when the clock struck 12 each night, there was a brief five minute opening between Guard shifts, and that if the Prince would escape, that he should turn left to a door that leads to a hallway, and that three doors down, behind it was a staircase that led up to the roof, where the Guard was waiting with a rope that led out of the castle walls. _The Guard gave him a key that would unlock his prison-room, even from the inside, allowing him to escape."__

_"The Guard explained that he must escape, and that she would help him, and that he must go out into the dangerous wilderness and try to find the Great Wizard, who would help him fight back against the two evil Queen's. But nothing was known of the Great Wizard, only that he had vanished long ago, when the war between the two Queen's had started, and that he would be difficult to find, but the Prince must do it. The Guard gave him a key that would unlock his prison-room, even from the inside, allowing him to escape."_

_"When the Prince asked why the Guard would not join him, the Guard smiled and said that she would gladly stay behind. The Prince argued that the Guard would die, and the Guard understood, because she already knew. The Prince was heartbroken, and when he tried to convince the Guard, she only pushed him down the rope. When he touched the ground, he looked up, and the Guard called out I-"_

Red paused, her breath coming out in a sharp exhale, before shaking her head slightly, eyes seeming to shine from the lights glinting on the ceiling above, and finished the story. 

_"In the end, the Prince managed to find the Great Wizard, who helped the Prince kill both Queen's. But when the Prince came back to his Kingdom, expecting to find the Guard that saved him, instead he found her head on a stake."_

Roman stared at Ruby, his eyebrows furrowed. " _That_ was your favorite story?" 

Red laughed, though it sounded shaky. "I thought it was beautiful. The Guard giving up her own life for the Prince's, to save him and the Kingdoms." 

" _Who allowed you to read that_?" Red let out another laugh, and stood up. Roman mimicked her movement, still gripping her hand. But her head was down, her hair covering her face, the other hand reaching up to press against her mouth, as if covering sobs. "Red? What's wrong?" 

Before Roman could react, her hands snapped up and clasped his cheeks, and suddenly they were kissing. All thoughts in his head stuttered to a stop as her lips pressed against his, and his arms twisted between the bars, gripping her waist tightly, trying to pull her closer. Her teeth nipped his lip, and he let out a ragged gasp against her lips, parting enough for her to thrust her tongue past. Then she was gone, standing feet away, her eyes flat, the only evidence of the kiss was flushed cheeks and slightly swollen.

For once, Roman was rendered speechless, staring at Ruby in stunned astonishment. 

"Be safe, Roman." Her silver eyes glimmered, and he realized it wasn't the lights making them shine, it was unshed tears. Without another word, she turned and left the room. 

Roman turned away as the other Guards came back, and stalked to the end of his cell, feigning sulkiness, and hid his movements as he slipped his fingers between his lips and pulled out a shining black key. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea had been in my head since I started the story, glad to finally get to use it!!!
> 
> Sorry if this chapter was short, but it's basically just a filler.


	15. Chapter 15

Roman was a master thief, he shouldn't have been surprised at this plan, but something inside him felt sick. When he closed his eyes, awaiting the sun to set, the idea of Ruby's head on a stake kept flashing, and made him want to vomit. However, even though he felt sick, his face was a mask of boredness, and ignorance, and he jeered at the two guards outside of his cell. For the last few hours, as it grew darker outside, he battered them with mindless questions, of stories that he heard.

They were growing irritated, that much was obvious, their fury practically radiating from their hunched shoulders and narrowed eyes. Roman dropped into a silence as the moon rose outside.  _It can't be far from now._ He thought, watching the stars glimmer over-head. Even as he thought of it, he heard a slight beeping from one of the guards, and he watched as they shared a glance and backed out of the room. 

Roman waited for a minute, a precious minute that could've been used to lengthen his escape, just to make sure that another pair of guards wouldn't take the previous place. When there was no noise outside, he rushed toward the door, opening his fingers to show the key that had been gripped so tightly between his knuckles that they had gone white. When he shoved the key into the hole, there was a short, panic-inducing moment before it popped open, and the breeze of freedom brushed over his cheeks. 

He couldn't help but remember the moment he had broken free from Cinder's jail cells. It was a mark of genius, and took so many hours and months, of whittling down the pieces of bone that came with his meat slabs, to become lock picks. He was just glad that Cinder, a woman of cruelness, chose to use an olden-time jail-cell, where it wasn't key-card activated, with a lock and key, similar to the one that the Alliance had. 

_How similar the two are._ Roman thought, briefly, before he shut down his thoughts. He had exactly 4 minutes to run through the halls, and find Ruby outside. He had no idea where she was hiding, and he had no idea if the guards just stayed in the hallways above. 

But he had no time to think about the ifs and buts, he just wanted to be free. He slammed open the door, veering left before he could see if anyone was stationed outside, breaking into a run, down the hallway. 

_Did she say two doors, or three?_ Panic bunched inside of him, the familiar adrenaline that came from doing a particularly risky job rushed through him, and he tried the second door. It held steady, locked, and he let out a soft curse, tried the third door.

If Roman wasn't fired up, he would've sobbed in relief to find the staircase winding up. He ran up them, taking two at a time, up and up. But he wasn't a solider like Ruby, he had spent the last few years stuck in a jail-cell, and his muscles were _not_ ready for the sudden, abrupt workout. He pushed through the burning, the ragged gasps coming from his throat, before the beautiful, beautiful door came into view. 

He tore through it without thinking, and froze at the feeling of chilled air brushing across his neck, drying the sweat on his forehead. It was dark outside, the trees groaning as the wind pressed against the branches, the grass whistling through his feet. His heartbeat thundered in his ears, almost blocking out a voice hissing from the forest ahead. 

" _Roman_." There was a flash of silver, and he met Red's brilliant eyes from the darkness where she was crouched. She had never looked more beautiful than now, with her hair tangling in the wind, and the moonlight reflecting off her skin.

When he ran to her, he would've embraced her, if she hadn't grabbed his arm and jerked him into the trees, dragging him forward. She didn't seem to care as the branches slapped against his arms and face. 

"Woah, Red, at least buy me dinner." He saw her face consort into anger. 

"I can't believe you're making jokes right now," She spat back, and parted her lips to say something else until the sound of a blaring siren interrupted. Red let out a violent curse, and picked up the speed, throwing herself through the trees, until they came to a small clearing.

The gorgeous, ebony mare was standing still in the middle of the clearing, her ears turned toward the sirens. When they drew closer, the mare's nostrils flared slightly, smelling the dirt, blood and sweat on Roman. Ruby reached up, grabbing the reins, even as the horse tried to dance backwards, ears flattening slightly.

"You have to leave, _now._ " Ruby glanced toward where the sirens blared, the sounds of shouts coming beneath the whine. 

He tried to protest as she shoved him on the mare, even though the horse protested, kicking up her hind legs slightly. 

Roman's hand darted out, gripped her wrist tightly. "Red, what about you?" 

There was a hard glint in her eyes as she reached behind her. "They'll kill me," She said bluntly. "Or they'll torture me until I tell them where I sent you." 

Something cold grew in his chest, and he tightened his grip on her arm. " _No_. Red, come with me-" She was already shaking her head, her mouth curling into a frown.  

"Stop wasting time, Roman, and go." She glanced toward the sirens again, and the growing louder voices. She yanked on her arm, scowling. " _Roman_ , let go." 

There was something resolute in him, as he pulled her closer. "No. I'm not leaving you behind." 

Ruby sighed sharply, and would've argued if someone hadn't roared and slammed into the clearing.

It was the yellow-haired witch, and the kitty-cat Faunus, and they seemed to freeze at the sight of Ruby. Yang's eyes flicked to her, to Roman, to the horse, and narrowed with horror and betrayal. 

"Ruby? What are you doing?" Yang stepped forward, but Roman could see the anger starting to steam from her golden hair, the flames starting to flicker angrily. But... there was still a sisterly concern, a disbelief of what Ruby was doing. 

That is, until Ruby threw herself forward, and slammed her the dull edge of her scythe into her own sister, throwing Yang back into the trees. Ruby leapt backwards, completely ignoring the kitty-cat Faunus, who only stood there watching, her amber eyes glinting, ears twitching in calm silence. The two regarded each other briefly, a shared look full of secrecy, before Ruby slashed out. It was a half-hearted slash, only that barely touched the Faunus, but the black-haired girl threw herself back into the tree as if Ruby had slammed the scythe into her.

In a twist of red tornado, Red shoved herself onto the horse, wrapping her arms tightly around Roman as she dug her heels into the black mare, throwing the horse into a vicious gallop that tore through the trees. 

Roman hunched over, let Red control the horse, and focused on not falling off. A roar shook the treetops, and a flash of light made Roman glance back. The trees behind them were in flames, a fire that raced toward them, hissing and spitting smoke, and only made their horse more frantic, flying faster through the trees, and yet the flames kept pace. 

"We're not going fast enough!" Ruby roared over the wind rushing through the trees, her eyes lit up by the adrenaline pumping through her veins... and silver-eyed fear. Something seemed to click in her mind, and she shoved the reins into Roman's hands. "Don't let go!" She cried in his ear, before reaching around, her chest pressing against his back, hands curling into the mare's mane.

There was a shudder, a soft cry that was muffled by Red pressing her mouth into his shoulder, and a pulse that all three, Roman, Ruby, and the mare felt. It took only a second to realize what Red was doing, and in that second, the horse let out a sharp screech, and _flew._

It was a blur of movement as the horse shot forward like a bullet, a black tornado, and Roman screamed, and had no choice but to hang on for dear life as they flew through the forest, and left the flames far behind.


End file.
